


He nui hauʻoli hoike (Many Happy Returns)

by jsaint34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: My first attempt at a Hawaii 5-0 fan fiction story.  I've been struggling with my Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanova and Star Wars stories due to the holidays and writer's block so I thought I'd try something else.  This may not go any further than one chapter, I kind of hope it will, but that depends on the response.  Also I don't own any of the characters in this story and direct quotes as well as paraphrased come from Hawaii 5-0 Season 2 Episode 16 where Lori handed in her resignation.  No infringement was intended.  Feel free to comment and let me know what you think.  Thanks very much.





	1. Falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Hawaii 5-0 fan fiction story. I've been struggling with my Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanova and Star Wars stories due to the holidays and writer's block so I thought I'd try something else. This may not go any further than one chapter, I kind of hope it will, but that depends on the response. Also I don't own any of the characters in this story and direct quotes as well as paraphrased come from Hawaii 5-0 Season 2 Episode 16 where Lori handed in her resignation. No infringement was intended. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. Thanks very much.

February 13th 2012:

Homeland Security Agent Lori Weston knew she was at minimum going to be reprimanded for her actions in support of the 5-0 Task force. She had been sent in to observe and report back to Governor Denning should McGarrett or any of his team cross a line. But as she grew closer to them, she found herself identifying with them more and more. She participated in an unauthorized mission to North Korea to rescue Steve from Wo Fat. With her divided loyalties she was eventually punished by the Governor and forced to resign from the task force. She was now having to leave her friends and Hawaii behind, but couldn’t before confessing one last thing to Steve.

“This is my resignation letter. I can’t keep performing the watchdog duties Governor Denning tasked me with…”

“Lori…”

“I can’t Steve. I let things slide because of my feelings for you, and the rest of the team of course. I let a lot of things slide.”

“So you’re going back to DHS?”

“Yeah, back east. My family is there, my friends are there.”

“So this is good-bye?”

“Yeah this is good-bye.”

With an I’ll miss you and a comforting hug Lori walked out of Steve’s life. Granted he still had Catherine, but he had lost a friend and a partner. Lori had an immediate impact on him, even though she was babysitting to start. Over the years she kept in contact with Kono, Danny and Chin. A million times she wanted to contact Steve, but she just couldn’t make the call. For all Lori knew Steve and Cat had gotten married. Eventually her job took her to Russia and contact with the team became harder to maintain. But four years later after returning from an undercover op. she came home to a text on her phone from Kono.

May 13th 2016:

“Steve’s been shot…is gravely injured…prepping for surgery…”

Lori dropped her phone and fell to her bed in shock. In her time with 5-0 she had seen him in countless life threatening situations but he always pulled through. Even though it had been four years since they had last seen each other, and she thought her feelings had diminished over time, this news hit her like a ton of bricks and she realized that absence really does make the heart grow fonder. There were no other messages from Kono but the situation had to be tense so she did the only thing she could do. After a quick call to her commanding officer requesting a leave of absence to visit an injured friend, a leave that was thankfully granted, she caught the first flight she could back to the states. Fourteen hours and thirty-eight minutes later she landed at the airport to another message from Kono.

“Surgery was a success to Steve’s ruptured liver. Danny provided the transplant. Both will make a full recovery.”

After a sigh of relief and a few tears, Lori fired back a quick text. She was ecstatic that Steve and Danny were both going to make it, but she still needed to know where they are.

“That’s good news…I want to come see them. What hospital?”

Kono’s reply was instantaneous and one of complete surprise. After years of minimal contact, she was caught off guard.

“In Hawaii, you’re in Russia. How are you going to come…?”

“I caught the first flight I could. I’m at the airport.”

“Stay put, I’ll be right there to get you.”

Kono took off at a quick jog while Steve and Danny were still arguing over what channel to watch on their television. Chin was the only one to notice and immediately followed her out.

“Kono, wait up! Where do you think you’re going?”

“To go pick up a friend from the airport.”

“Now? I mean right now…come on…”

“It’s Lori; she’s back on the island for the moment.”

Chin looks back at his cousin in confusion. All of them had attempted to maintain contact with Lori over the years and did have moderate success, but he hadn’t heard from her so he presumed Kono hadn’t either.

“Look, I know it’s hard to believe she’s here and that I was able to get in touch with her, but I did. I told her about Steve and she caught the first flight she could. I’m sure she’ll explain when we get back…just don’t tell Steve.”

“Or Danny right?”

Kono smirked as she climbed in her car and pointed it towards Honolulu International. Chin walked back into the hospital as his cousin pulled away. After all these years of the team missing Lori, it took Steve getting injured to bring her back. But he also knew it was more than that. The real question was whether or not she would admit it. 

When Kono pulled up to the airport she found Lori waiting outside with a single duffle bag. The first reaction they had upon seeing each other was neither of them had changed in the almost five years since they last saw each other. They hadn’t worked together for long, but being the only two women on the task force they quickly formed a bond as close as sisters. It was only after the hug that Lori noticed the two rings on Kono’s left hand.

“Something you didn’t tell me about Kono? What are these?”

“Time enough for that on the drive back. Come on.”

While Lori had intended to continue her conversation with Kono, she mainly stared out the window. She had confessed that she had feelings for Steve but deflected to include the team. This being the main reason why aside from Catherine that she hadn’t contacted him. Now she is back and will have to face up to her confession. And she’d be lying if she said the thought of that didn’t terrify her.


	2. Four Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended chapter, added the scene from season 7 episode 1 where Steve and Danny are racing their wheelchairs through the hospital and direct quotes from Kono and Lou where they bet on the outcome of the race. After this chapter there shouldn't be too much more from the episodes, but I needed to include them with the addition of Lori and her reaction to the cases 5-0 is facing.

When they pulled up to the hospital Kono let Lori out before going to find another parking space. She took a minute to compose herself before walking up to the Nurse’s desk. She was still nervous, she’d faced down terrorists, stopped foreign insurgents but coming back to Hawaii felt like stepping onto a mine field.

“Can I help you, Miss?”

“Yes, umm…I’m looking for Commander Steve McGarrett.”

“Are you a friend or a relative?”

“A friend, my name is Lori Weston. Steve and I…”

“Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams’ room is down the hall. I can have someone show you? They’re in room 207.”

“No thank you, I’m sure I can find it.”

With every step she took Lori did her best to regulate her erratic breathing. Her nerves had yet to subside and as she got closer the first person she saw was Chin.

“Well Special Agent Weston, long time no see.”

“Detective Kelly, it’s been far too…”

Lori was cut off as Chin pulled her into a hug. Anyone who he had worked alongside in H.P.D. or 5-0 was Ohana. The hug was awkward at first but she soon found herself loosening up and returning the embrace. When they broke she had a million questions she wanted to ask, about Malia and everything she had missed. But her questions would have to wait as Lou and Abby Dunn came out of the room as well.

“Chin, we just got a call from Duke. H.P.D. found a body. Max is on his way there now…who’s this?”

“Captain Lou Grover, Abby Dunn…meet Agent Lori Weston, DHS.”

“Agent Weston, we’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Really? I didn’t think…”

“Lori, I promise we’ll catch up. Right now…,”

“I know Chin, 5-0 has a job to do. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Yeah, if they can stop arguing for five seconds I’m sure Danny and Steve will be glad to see you.”

“They haven’t changed at all have they?”

“Nope.”

Lori chuckled as Chin, Grover and Abby made their way out of the hospital to meet with Kono. When she knew they were out of earshot she took a few more deep breaths before pushing the door open. She didn’t expect to see both Danny and Steve already asleep even though the television was still blaring. Reaching up she quickly turned it off before pulling a chair up next to Steve’s bed. Looking at both of them, they still looked just like she remembered, although Steve seemed more worse for wear. She didn’t know the details even though Kono had started describing the attack on the way over, she still had been barely listening. It was while she was lost in thought that Steve spoke, startling her from her inner monologue.

“Danny’s going to be pissed when he wakes up because you turned off his show.”

Taking a look at Steve, she noticed his eyes were still closed. The Navy Seal in him registered a presence in the room, but he was still to hurt from his injuries and the surgery to do anything more than just let the person enter. Lori opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn’t come right away. When she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t even sure what to say. When she finally composed herself after several minutes, she found the words.

“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to him when you guys are released then.”

Her voice immediately caught Steve’s attention. He hadn’t expected to ever see her again let alone hear her voice. Even though she wouldn’t let him take the blame for her dismissal, he still felt guilty about it after all these years. As his eyes slowly opened he could only make out a blurry shape sitting beside him. He had to blink a few times to clear them, but her blonde hair and green eyes were unmistakable.

“Agent Weston, I’m not sure I’m in any shape to be carrying you down a mountain again.”

“At least you haven’t lost your sense of humor Steve. When did I stop being Lori to you?”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. So…what brought you back?”

“You did.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, Kono sent me a message telling me that you had been shot. I was worried.”

“I’ll get through this…I recovered from when you hit me with a car…”

“And from your ordeal in North Korea. Wo Fat?”

“Dead, he captured me again, thought I knew something about the whereabouts of his father.”

“You killed him?”

“It was him or me; we’d been traveling down that road for years.”

“Catherine must have been relieved when you came back to her.”

Lori’s voice contained a hint of regret and Steve immediately picked up on it. There was also a look of sadness in her eyes and he knew he had to allay her concerns.

“Catherine and I, we’re not together anymore. She uh…”

There was a brief glimpse of hope that replaced the worry Lori was feeling. She had the feeling that this trip would end up being for nothing but she still had to make the trip.

“I was going to propose to her. In the end, she couldn’t stay. She’s working with the C.I.A. Has been since she left a few weeks after Kono’s wedding.”

“That must have hurt.”

“Yeah, but she’s happy doing what she’s doing. Can’t ask for more than that.”

An awkward silence fell when Steve stopped talking for a moment. Aside from Danny snoring, neither of them knew what to say next. Through that silence the tension between the two of them began to escalate until McGarrett spoke again.

“The reason you came back, it wasn’t just because I got wounded near fatally, was it?”

“No. Steve I…when I left…,”

“You told me that you had feelings for me…and for the team. It’s why you couldn’t stay.”

“Feelings…feelings that I haven’t ever gotten over. I care about the team, always have. But with you…,”

“Lori…,”

“No, please let me finish. I wanted to stay but I thought my feelings for you would have a negative effect on us working together. Looking back I think I was being foolish. We could have…”

“…could have explored whatever it was that was building between us? You know that we still could.”

“You’re not seeing anybody?”

“I was, but when we met I wasn’t still over Catherine, and she found the ring I had bought.”

“She thought she was a rebound.”

“Yeah, she wasn’t but this life…, my job, it takes a toll. It’s hard for some people to understand that. So the question is, how long are you here for?”

“Just until you get back on your feet. I took an emergency leave. I’ve been in Russia these past years, and I’ll have to go back.”

“So, us trying to start a relationship…,”

“We can try…,”

“Oh my God, would you two get a room!”

“First off, we do have a room. Secondly Danny, how long have you been listening?”

"Long enough."

While Steve and Danny had to stay a few more weeks in the hospital, Lori made use of Steve’s guest room after making a call to her C.O. While he wasn’t thrilled with her needing to extend her stay in Hawaii, he acquiesced since the Embassy in Russia was stable at the moment. During that time she visited Steve as often as she could as they continued to catch up. Her feelings for him continued to grow stronger and leaving after visiting hours ended was always difficult. When Steve and Danny were finally set to be discharged it was under the condition that neither of them engages in any overly strenuous activity. But of course, the two of them had to compete in a wheel chair race the day they were released, a race both Kono and Lou were witness too.

“Oh yeah, that seems like a real good idea.”

“I’ve got ten bucks on Super Seal.”

“Oh sister, you got yourself a bet.”

Kono and Lou could only watch in amusement as Steve and Danny raced around the hallways, dodging patients and Doctors alike. They traded the lead multiple times and Steve even kicked Danny’s chair into the wall. The derby itself concluded when Danny pushed Steve into a female soldier.

“You two are lucky Lori wasn’t here to see all that.”

“She would have seen Danny cheat if she was here, Kono.”

“Well if you two are done, we should get going.”

A short time later the team minus Chin returns to Iolani Palace where they find a dead body in the middle of their headquarters. Steve meets the new Governor, while Jerry discovers the identity of the supposed killer. During the preliminary chase Steve jumps after Shaw, but tears his stitches in the process. Upon returning home after Shaw jumped to his death, Steve finds Lori with takeout but also comes across an unexpected surprise.

“Steve; is that you?”

“Yeah…,”

“Great, I just got back with some of Kamekona’s shrimp…,”

After she entered the dining room from the kitchen Lori caught Steve staring at something on his dining table while attempting to keep pressure off his injury. She could tell something was bothering him, but he didn’t speak, just stood there frozen.

“Steve…what’s wrong?”

“Lori, how long has this chess piece been here?”

“I don’t know. I just got back so…, I know that look. If I didn’t know you I’d say you’re being paranoid. This is part of the case Kono called me about.”

“What did she tell you?”

“That you reopened your wound and I should make sure to keep you here. But this isn’t just a chess piece, it’s a calling card. So…”

“Whoever the real killer is, they’re still out there.”

“And you’ll find them. Come on, right now you should get some rest and eat.”

After dinner, Lori revealed that she would have to leave for Russia the next day, and even though her expertise as a profiler would be beneficial to the case, she couldn’t stay any longer. But she and Steve made a promise to each other that they would stay in touch. Despite their jobs, their developing relationship was important to both of them. As such, she snapped a photo of them together with her phone where she surprised Steve by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Neither of them realized the tribulations their relationship would face in the coming months.


	3. Active Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some references to events of season 7 of Hawaii 5-0 as well as past seasons and events involving Steve and Wo Fat. They all tie into the greater narrative of Steve and Lori's story as they build their relationship. And from the Hawaii 5-0 wikia, Lori is working in Russia as part of the DHS, think I forgot to mention that earlier. Thanks for reading, I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and as always feel free to comment on what you like and what I can improve on. All feedback helps me improve as a writer.

It was a hard decision for Lori to leave so soon after returning. But she still had a job to do and this time putting her feelings aside to leave was going to be far more difficult than it was four years ago and back then it was near impossible. Even though logic dictated that she and Steve should move off to their bedrooms, they fell asleep on the couch to the laugh track of I Love Lucy. When morning came they were still in the same place but she had her head resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. She was the first to wake up, and while groggy heard the sound of a phone. It takes her a moment to realize it’s not hers and gently shakes Steve’s shoulder.

“Steve…, Steve, wake up. It’s your phone.”

Steve has to rub the sleep from his eyes before reaching for his phone while keeping his other hand on Lori’s back. He can’t quite remember how they fell asleep, but the ringing of his phone has grown more insistent and though he doesn’t want to, he answers.

“McGarrett…,”

Steve fell silent as he listened to the call from Danny while Lori extricates herself to get in a quick shower before her afternoon flight. When she comes back he has finished the call and is getting in a change of clothes before they leave for the day.

“Bad news?”

“No, Danny and I are going to visit a retired profiler. We think she might be able to help us track down this vigilante.”

“Oh…,”

“Believe me Lori; I’d rather have you along. It’s…”

“Steve, it’s okay. You’ve got a job to do and so do I. I’m sure she’ll be able to help. Just remember if you need anything you can always pass the information along to me as well.”

“That won’t affect your assignments?”

“It might, but it doesn’t mean that between me and this other profiler we won’t figure it out. So…,”

“Danny’s coming to pick me up. You can take my truck to the airport.”

“You don’t mind?”

“You shouldn’t have to take a cab. It’s fine. Danny can drop me off to pick it up later.”

As soon as Steve and Lori stepped out of the house, Danny was pulling up in front. He watched as his partner walked Lori to the truck, handing off the keys while putting her bag in the back. When she pulled out of the drive Danny’s first words to Steve were a blatant teasing question.

“Why didn’t you kiss Lori good-bye?”

“Maybe because we’re not…, why am I even discussing this with you?”

While Steve and Danny made their way to meet Alicia Brown, Lori was thinking the exact same thing. She had hoped Steve would kiss her good-bye and was slightly disappointed that he didn’t. As she drove towards the airport, she began chastising herself for behaving like a lovesick school girl.

“Get it together Lori…, Steve cares about you, you care about him. Four years apart is too soon to force anything. It’ll happen when the time is right.”

After another fifteen hour flight, she was back in Russia. Stepping out of the airport she found her partner waiting. 

“Well Weston, about time you got back from your sabbatical. You enjoy your time in Hawaii?”

“My time in Honolulu was spent taking care of a friend. He had…”

“Oh come on Lori, I know why you went. And don’t lie to me, it was all for that Navy Seal you’ve been crushing on for four years.”

“It’s not a crush…, Steve and I…, no; I’m not going to explain myself. We do have work to do.”

While Lori was tossing her bag in the back of the car, her partner stealthily grabbed her phone and immediately came across the photo she had saved as her background image.

“Not a crush huh…what’s this?”

“Come on Jake, give me back my phone.”

“Make me.”

Lori reached out and twisted Jake’s arm behind his back. He still refused to let go until she applied more pressure, forcing his hand to fall open so the phone dropped into her other hand. It was only after she had her phone back that she released him.

“Okay, you learn that from Super Seal? I don’t remember you being that quick on the offense before.”

“No, I didn’t learn that from Steve. Are you done acting like a twelve year old so we can get back to the Embassy and do our jobs?”

Fearing another attack Jake nodded and climbed into the driver’s seat while Lori went around to the other side. They engaged in small talk about her trip and he was actually honestly curious about her feelings towards Steve. He was happy for her, but knew relationships in their line of work seldom worked out. But the way she talked about Commander McGarrett, which she insisted he be called, only she and 5-0 got to call him by his first name, Jake knew this one might be the one to go the distance. Upon their return Lori first got settled back in her office before having to meet with her C.O.

“Welcome back; Agent Weston. I trust your trip to Hawaii was restful and your friend is doing better?”

“Yes Sir. He’s going to be fine and I’m ready to get back to work.”

“He…?”

“Sir, my personal life is…,”

“Your own. Good, as long as you remember to set your feelings aside while on the job.”

“I can do that. So you have a new assignment for me?”

“Yes, we’re having a very influential diplomat coming to negotiate peace between his country and greater Europe. He has been targeted repeatedly by terrorists in his own nation who feel peace with the E.U. is a mistake. You and Jake are going to be his security. The rest of the team will be guarding the negotiations. If they fail or the Ambassador is killed, we could be looking at a Civil War in his country.”

“When does he arrive?”

“He’ll be arriving tomorrow. You and Jake are going to escort him from the airport to his hotel. The negotiations take place a week from tomorrow. He must be kept safe until that time.”

“We can handle this, Sir.”

“I know you can, it’s why I chose the two of you.”

Lori left for her office after receiving the file on the Ambassador so she could familiarize herself with the terrorist group that was threatening his life. She wasn’t surprised at the intelligence DHS had on them, at least until she came across one more pertinent piece of information at the back of the file. 

“The group has ties to the Yakuza. This can’t be coincidence. There’s got to be more at stake here than just the Ambassador’s life.”

“There is.”

Lori was so engrossed in the file that she hadn’t noticed Jake walk in and lean up against the door frame. His voice startled her causing her to immediately look up as he came and sat down in front of her desk.

“There was a C.I.A. Agent captured in Morocco. She was there to free the father of a former high ranking Yakuza operative.”

“Who was the operative? Why were he and his father so important?”

“The Yakuza learned that their operative was killed two years ago. He had been searching for his father and took an American hostage to do so. He believed that this American knew the whereabouts of his father." 

“Okay, but the operative…who was he? What does this have to do with our assignment?”

“The Ambassador has spoken out against several terrorist groups in recent years. He’s been out to prove that a splinter cell of the Yakuza have been funding certain groups.”

“That was all in his file. I read all of that. So the Yakuza put out a hit on him. You still haven’t answered my question Jake.”

“You’re right, I haven’t. The C.I.A. has a vested interest in this considering one of their Agents was captured while trying to free the man. Early reports indicate that this is some sort of revenge plot. The Yakuza operative that was killed, his name was Wo Fat.”

“No, that can’t be true. Wo Fat wasn’t even working for the Yakuza two years ago. He was on his own revenge mission.”

“Weston…what do you know about this? You seem to have more information than you should. We just got this intelligence while you were in Hawaii.”

Lori knows she can’t keep this to herself. She hopes she won’t be breaching Steve’s trust by revealing what she knows, but if this becomes a case of life or death any information withheld could be disastrous to the mission.

“Wo Fat was Yakuza. He was killed two years ago. The American he had abducted and tortured; was Commander Steve McGarrett.”

“McGarrett…your boyfriend McGarrett?”

“Yes, and this wasn’t the first time Wo Fat got a hold of Steve. The first time was back in 2011 when I was working with the 5-0 task force. If we hadn’t gone on that unsanctioned mission to rescue Steve, he would have been killed.”

“You know a lot more than I thought. I take it you read that the Ambassador was the one who was crucial in keeping your incursion into North Korea off the record.”

“I did.”

“Then you know you can’t be on this assignment. You’re emotionally compromised and you could be a target.”

“We don’t know that. The Yakuza didn’t know about me. I was in the chopper when the team brought Steve out.”

“Maybe they didn’t know about you. But the fact that this Ambassador knew about 5-0 and got them in, they’re after him and no doubt they think it’ll get the task force involved to protect him.”

“It won’t. 5-0 is dealing with a serious case on the Island.”

“Still, I don’t think you should be involved. Our C.O. needs to know about this. We’ve got a potentially explosive situation on our hands. Lori, you’re my partner and my friend. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“It’s protection detail. I’ll be fine.”

“Still…,”

“Alright, I’ll tell our C.O. It will be his decision whether or not I continue on this assignment.”

Lori was appreciative that Jake did have this much concern for her and was grateful to call him her friend. She did let her boss know what she knew and though he was concerned for her, he let her remain on the assignment. She was still one of the best he had working for him, and if she said she could handle it, he knew she could. But there were other unforeseen eventualities that would be unveiled during the course of the negotiations, and circumstances might just end up involving 5-0.


	4. The Devil you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, the next chapters are going to be the darkest in this story. Hawaii 5-0 has delved into darker aspects such as Steve's torture at the hands of Wo Fat. It's with that in mind that I write and post this chapter and the next one. 5-0 has also used revenge plots in some of these same episodes so I am also drawing on that. These chapters won't be for the squeamish but I also won't go deep into serious details of what happens. That being said, here we go with chapter 4.

Lori and Jake met the Ambassador as arranged the next morning and everything went according to the plan. The drive from the airport was smooth with no signs of a threat. He even had extra security on hand to assist the DHS agents. After getting settled in to the hotel, he went over the plans with the two while his own team checked the hotel for hidden surveillance devices and potential threats.

“Agent Weston, Agent McConnell, I am most pleased your agency agreed to my request. I feel that with your assistance and that of your department these negotiations will go quite smoothly.”

“We believe so as well. Now, as we understand it, the peace conference is going to be held at a conference center near the American Embassy?”

“Yes, Agent Weston. My security felt it was the most secure location for the negotiations. After all, both the Department of Homeland Security and the C.I.A. will be providing protection.”

“Of course, but you must know Ambassador, that the Russian government will also be keeping a close eye on these proceedings. They were hesitant to allow this to go forward at all.”

“I understand that very well, Agent McConnell. My government pushed for this though as we have strong ties to both America and Russia. Our trade agreement with the government here could not be overlooked in regards to our request.”

“Understandable, now we should go over the best entrances and exits for your safety, Sir. That way we can have a plan in place to prevent any incursions or attempts on your life.”

While Lori and Jake were planning for all eventualities that could impact the negotiations, 5-0 had just finished the case of the serial killer. The killer had been proven to be a police psychologist. Dr. Gray had gotten away with it so far and after leaving left Steve and Alicia to two serial killers. It took the combined efforts of the 5-0 team to conclude that Dr. Gray was behind everything with Chin and Kono racing to where Steve and Alicia had been taken. Subsequently the team faced case after case nearly proving Governor Mahoe correct when she thought that Oahu was no longer safe. As the weeks passed Christmas came and with it Chin’s birthday. While 5-0 was in Mexico rescuing Chin’s niece Sara, Steve hadn’t heard from Lori, but didn’t worry as the last time she had contacted him before the negotiations began, she did tell him it might be a while before they could speak again. She had wanted to tell him about the Yakuza despite it being classified, but knew if she did he would be distracted and that was something she didn’t want.

The negotiations had begun in earnest and for the most part went exactly according to plan. There were no threats, and the Ambassador seemed close to getting the peace talks to go through. Even the opposition to his plan was nearly convinced. But by the third week, all the talks seemed to stall before falling apart completely. 

“So far Ambassador, all we’ve heard is how this benefits your country and the E.U. What are the guarantees that these talks can begin to quell the terrorist activity across all of our nations?”

“Well Prime Minister, if we can create a strong coalition of all our military forces, we can begin to root out these terrorists before they act.”

“Yes, but don’t we already have a strong enough coalition? Why should we need to reassess that? Many of our nations disagree vehemently with each other. While all our military forces show solidarity in their own ranks, other nations are still at odds with each other, many for decades if not centuries.”

Lori watched and listened from the front row while Jake observed all of the access points to the conference room. Things were still quiet on the threat front and despite the arguments now occurring in front of her, she kept her guard up as the rest of the team and her C.O. were watching from outside the building. They could hear everything going on inside, but just had to remain patient.

“Again Mr. Ambassador, all of your words seem to be nothing more than rhetoric. You even have American forces providing you security. You speak of wanting less American involvement, but I for one, question your motives.”

“I assure you Prime Minister, as we are in close quarters of the American Embassy, we are on American soil. It is for this reason that I have their protection as well as security from my own nation.”

“But still…,”

“Perhaps we should conclude the negotiations for today. I feel certain that a good night’s rest for you all to reread my proposal and contemplate what I am suggesting will help our talks get back on track. By tomorrow cooler heads should prevail. Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen.”

Lori watched as the delegates filed out. When the room was clear she looked back to the stage where the Ambassador seemed dejected. What began as a hopeful situation was deteriorating quickly. She felt bad for him; they had discussed how badly he wanted this to succeed. So when he stepped off the stage, his shoulders were slumped, clearly feeling as if tomorrow wouldn’t be any better.

“Ambassador, for what its’ worth, and I know I’m an American, but you’ve got me convinced of your plan. I know I have to remain objective, but you do have a good plan.”

“Thank you Agent Weston, thank you both. I know you’ve heard some things from my fellow delegates that were quite unkind to your nation but…,”

“It’s nothing we haven’t heard before, Sir. But with today over, you should let us take you back to your hotel.”

“Of course, Agent McConnell. A good night’s rest after these three weeks should clear my head.”

Little did they know that even with all their preparations and protection, the threat was closer than they knew. Lori, Jake and the Ambassador fell silent for the return drive to the hotel. Silence didn’t normally bother Lori, but she was getting the feeling that something was oddly wrong with their situation. While she tried to chalk it up to her nerves, she made an effort to text Steve. Ten minutes passed without a response. Normally this wouldn’t be a cause for concern, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that he might be in danger. Though it was a risk, she decided to place the call.

“Come on Steve…pick up…come on…,”

Steve’s phone just continued to ring on the other end. After six rings a recording came back that the user she had dialed was out of a service area. Lori tried hard not to worry and hung up her phone. Concerned looks came from both of her companions as she slipped the phone back in her pocket.

“No word from McGarrett?”

“No Jake, his phone only rang before I got the response that he’s out of a service area.”

“Lori, that doesn’t mean anything. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“I do apologize Agent Weston, but would that be Commander Steve McGarrett of the Hawaii 5-0 task force?”

“Yes…,”

“I remember him; my country facilitated the incursion in to North Korea, and as I recall you were on that mission.”

“I was part of the 5-0 task force back then. I…”

Lori had to pause as she glanced out the window on her right side. The scenery that was passing by was far from the path that took them back to the hotel. Before she could question what was going on, gunfire began to sound out all around them. One by one, their escort’s vehicles were destroyed. The smoke and flames were everywhere as Jake pushed the Ambassador down to protect him and the limo came to a screeching halt.

Stay down…Agent Weston and I can…”

Before Jake could finish his thought the divider between the front and rear of the car was lowered and the driver was pointing guns at both agents. 

“Congratulations Ambassador, you’ve done as we instructed you to. Rest assured your family will live to see another day. Now, give me their weapons and their phones.”

Lori and Jake knew they had been betrayed as the Ambassador relieved them of their weapons and lines of communication. There was a profound look of regret in his eyes as he handed the items across the divider. They also knew he was just as much a victim as they were, but that thought didn’t alleviate the anger they felt that he had kept these facts secret from them. While Jake was seething, Lori remained as calm as possible and attempted to get information.

“So the files we were given, the assignment, it was all a trap to begin with. So what do you want with us? Are we to be hostages to be bartered for? You want the release of imprisoned Yakuza?”

“No, Agent Weston, what we want is much simpler than that. The Yakuza only want one thing. Commander Steven McGarrett; we want him dead. And only you can bring him to us.”

“You’re wasting your time. Commander McGarrett means nothing to me, and I mean nothing to him. If you think he’ll come to rescue me, you’re gravely mistaken.”

“And you are overconfident. Commander McGarrett won’t hesitate to rescue someone he loves when she is in danger. The Ambassador gave us all the information we needed. So, you can save yourself the pain of torture if you do as we ask.”

“Go to hell.”

“I’m afraid that’s where you will be going Agent Weston. Make no mistake, what Commander McGarrett went through is nothing compared to what we have planned for you.”

When their captor finished speaking he raised the divider and drove off, now surrounded by Yakuza vehicles. The wreckage of the convoy was strewn all around them. Lori saw the marked cars of the Ambassador, knowing all of his security team had lost their lives this day. But there was still a chance of hope. Her C.O. had been in video conference with the President at the Embassy, and when she and Jake didn’t report in, he’d come looking for them. Now she just had to be strong for Steve. 

While the attack on the Ambassador was taking place 5-0 was just returning from Mexico. The reason they had gone there turned out to be a revenge mission by a Cartel. Sara had been kidnapped to get Chin to come rescue her. He did so, but by sacrificing himself in the process. He had taken a massive risk, but Steve wasn’t going to leave him behind. The cartel went down and in the end, Sara’s other uncle agreed to grant guardianship to Chin, knowing she would be safer in Hawaii with him. 

When they got back to Hawaii, Steve was unpacking his gear at Iolani Palace when his phone unexpectedly received an alert of an incoming text message. It was a message from Lori, but only half of it came through. Though he was sure she was okay, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something had gone wrong on her assignment. He made a quick call but her phone never rang, he only got a message that she was out of her service area. He was about to try again when Lou came in.

Back in Russia; Lori, Jake and the Ambassador had been driven somewhere they could be held captive. They had all been separated into different cells, with hers being the one visited most frequently. She was currently being questioned again after having her hands and feet cuffed to the chair the Yakuza had shoved her in after their arrival.

“We’ve been kind so far, Agent Weston. But I grow tired of asking you. I will return your phone to you, and let you go. All you have to do is call McGarrett.”

“No. I’m not going to give you what you want. I’d rather die and Steve knows that.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Agent. This was your last chance to cooperate with me. The next time I return, well…what happens then is all on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains references to Episodes 154 and 155 of season 7 where the team goes to Mexico to rescue Sara. For those of you following the season and show as I have from the beginning, I was really rooting for Chin to get custody of Sara. He needed something good after being accused of being a dirty cop and the death of Malia. Kono's married, Lou has a family, Danny has Grace and Charlie; Steve deserves some happiness but so does Chin.


	5. The Devil you don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori is in captivity and attempts to discover her captor's motivation and intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I held back on the action, saving that for the next chapter. Lori was a tough character on the show and I wanted to continue that with her in this chapter. So at times she might seem a little out of character, but that was done intentionally as the next chapter is going to give her a chance at her own fight.

Two days passed as Lori waited for the threat against her to be carried out. While she sat chained to the chair food and water were brought for her, she knew this was a deflection tactic, and either one of the items could be poisoned. She didn’t expect this to be an act of kindness or charity. All she wanted was to continue in defiance, even if the cost of it was her life, at least Steve would be safe. As the days passed new meals were always brought, but she still refused to eat. Finally on the fourth day of her captivity, the man in charge returned.

“Good morning Agent Weston.”

“Is it? You lose all track of time in a room with no windows.”

“Defiant as I expected. The guards tell me you haven’t eaten.”

“I can feed myself, thank you. I’d rather not be force fed whatever poison is in that.”

“Poison? Do you really think I would allow such a thing? We’re not barbarians; Agent. Poisoning you serves no purpose. If you die, I will not get what I want.”

“And I still won’t give you what you want. Commander McGarrett is safe, I will not jeopardize that. So come on, do you worst to me.”

“I warned you that when I next returned what would happen would be all on you. You are stronger than I anticipated. So willing to sacrifice your own life, but what about that of your partner?”

Lori’s breath hitched as the mention of Jake. They had been separated for days and she didn’t know what kind of treatment he was being subjected to. She was about to find out as their captor signaled for the door to be opened. Two guards came in, dragging her partner between them. He was unconscious; both of his eyes were swollen shut. There were open wounds running down both his arms where he had been cut repeatedly.

“This is what I’ve done, Agent Weston. You don’t fear for your life, but do you fear for his?”

“Agent McConnell has nothing to do with this. Any damage you inflict on him should be done to me.”

“To you, it would do no good. I would only be giving you exactly what you want. I had hoped your partner’s injuries would compel you to cooperate.”

“Why? You’re just another bully who needs to feel powerful. Because you thrive on fear. It’s why we’re still here. You think you can provoke enough fear in me to surrender. You’re wasting your time.”

“I will kill him.”

“No you won’t. It doesn’t serve your purposes. And quite frankly, why should I fear a man who hasn’t even identified himself.”

“Tell me something Agent; would knowing my identity provide you with anything? You think having my name will give you some sort of edge against me?”

“No, I just want to know the name of the man I’m going to put a bullet in when I get out of here.”

There was a fire in Lori’s eyes as she spoke up to challenge her captor yet again. Deep down she was worried he’d follow through on his threat to kill Jake but her expression betrayed none of that. This Yakuza adopted a smug smirk at her confidence level and her belief that she would escape, so he felt no danger in identifying himself.

“Very well, you’ll take this knowledge to your grave. My name is Shioma. Wo Fat was my mentor. And if it will prove to you that I am a man of my word, I grant you one favor. Here’s your phone. You can stare at the picture of you and your friend as you wait to die.”

Shioma turned on the phone and set it on the floor just out of her reach. With another snarky look he turned away being followed by his guards dragging Jake back to his cell. When he was gone, Lori knew she wouldn’t be able to do anything with her phone in front of her, but the one mistake her captor had made was activating it. Three more days passed and the one concession Shioma allowed was to let the guards remove her handcuffs so she could eat. Lori didn't need Steve to come rescue her, and she was formulating her own plan of escape. While she still didn't trust that the food wasn't tainted, she ate sparingly just to keep her strength up.

Lori’s C.O. had heard about the attack immediately after it happened. A farmer on the route had seen the incident and called the Russian authorities from the safety of his home. They had in turn reported back to the American Embassy since the caravan had been carrying two DHS agents. For the first few days he been doing everything he could to reach Weston or McConnell, but had no luck. He had even investigated the scene of the attack looking for clues. On the seventh day of his search, his luck changed. Lori’s phone suddenly came back into the signal area, and with it the GPS tracking was reactivated. With this limited window of opportunity, he made the risky decision to call her phone. When it started ringing, an unfamiliar voice answered.

“Weston…you there? I’ve been trying to reach you…”

“Stop speaking and listen. First of all tell me who you are.”

“I am Agent Weston’s C.O. Who am I speaking with?”

“My name is unimportant. Just know that I have Agent Weston, her partner and the Ambassador. If you want to see them alive again, I would suggest you do as I say.”

“It is policy not to negotiate with terrorists. So here’s how this can go. Release Agents’ Weston; McConnell, and the Ambassador, and I won’t have my men come destroy your compound.”

“Honestly Agent Weston’s C.O. I do not believe you possess the manpower to carry out such a threat. If you’re going to bluff, always be prepared to have your bluff called.”

“What do you want?”

“Agent Weston has thus far in seven days of captivity refused to meet my demands. As such I have tortured her partner. Since she adamantly refuses, I hope you will be more receptive. How long this goes on is completely up to you. But understand this; I am not a patient man. You will meet my demands, or pick your Agents up in body bags.”

“Fine, I’m listening.”

“Commander Steven McGarrett, I want him brought to me alive. He is a threat to the Yakuza and was directly responsible for the death of Wo Fat.”

“I’m sorry, Steven who?”

“Do not play games with me. McGarrett is the head of the Hawaii 5-0 task force. He has been a thorn in the side of the Yakuza long enough. Make the arrangements and your people will be released with no further harm.”

“Now hold on a minute…”

“You have forty-eight hours.”

With the ultimatum Shioma ended the call. Lori still stared at him, rage burning in her eyes. She had held on as long as she could, but this game had just turned deadlier than it already was. She knew her C.O. would contact 5-0 and Steve wouldn’t hesitate to come to help. As her captor left her prison cell, he threw her phone to the ground, cracking the casing when it landed.

Back in Hawaii; 5-0 had just finished another case and were returning to the Palace when a call came through from Russia. Chin had the day off and brought Sara with him to wrap up some case files. As he arrived Jerry had been the only one there to answer the call. 

“Chin, where’s McGarrett?”

“On his way back with Danny and Kono. Why?”

“You’re going to want to take this call. It’s the American Embassy in Russia.”

“Okay, do me a favor, take Sara, and show her around.”

When Jerry took Sara out of earshot, Chin took the call off hold. He wasn’t sure why they would be receiving a call all the way from Russia, but Steve had told him that Lori was stationed over there. 

“5-0, can I help you?”

“Commander McGarrett?”

“No, this is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. Who is calling?”

“I don’t have a lot of time. Is Commander McGarrett there?”

“He…”

Steve walked in while Danny and Kono went to lock up the evidence from the case. Chin flagged him down as he walked past the office. With a confused look on his face, he opened the door.

“Chin…what…”

“The American Embassy in Russia…they only want to speak to you.”

“Put it on speaker…, this is Commander Steve McGarrett, who is this?”

“Commander McGarrett, I don’t have a lot of time. I’m in charge of the American Embassy in Russia. I have an Agent working for me…Agent Lori Weston.”

Steve instantly felt worry when Lori’s name was mentioned. He had been concerned in the weeks he hadn’t heard from her, but he did his best to control his breathing as he spoke again.

“What’s wrong, is everything okay? Is Lori…,”

“Commander, Agent Weston was providing security for the Ambassador of South Korea as he attempted to negotiate peace talks here. Most of this is classified so I can’t really go into details…,”

“Then tell me what you can.”

“The negotiations were going on for three weeks…they recently stalled. As Agent Weston was escorting the Ambassador back to his hotel, they were attacked. Currently she, the Ambassador and another of my Agents are being held captive.”

“By whom?”

“He only identified himself as Yakuza. Commander, I was given forty-eight hours. He had one demand…you.”

“And if you don’t bring me in that time frame he’ll kill them.”

“Yes…,”

“You have their location?”

“From Weston’s GPS on her phone. I am already planning a rescue op. but my manpower is severely depleted.”

“I’ll be there.”

Steve hung up the phone to extremely concerned looks from Chin, Danny and Kono who had only caught the tail end of the call. They all cared for Lori, and before Steve could even ask, volunteered to go with him.

“No, no I can’t you risk you all on this. Chin you just got Sara…Kono you and Adam…”

“Forget it Steve. We’re all going. We’re going to Russia and we’re bringing Lori home.”

It was Danny who spoke up to interrupt Steve. He voiced the conviction of the entire team in that moment. Their time window was limited so plans and gear had to be gathered quickly. Jerry agreed to take care of Sara, Grace and Charlie. Chin called Abby and she immediately agreed to come along while Danny called Lou. But it was Steve who got the flight arranged with Agent Coughlin. 

“McGarrett, you know this is a big risk. You went on an unsanctioned mission to Morocco…, you know your jurisdiction doesn’t extend beyond Hawaii.”

“We don’t have a choice. The Yakuza want me…, I’m not going to let someone die for me.”

“Fine, I can arrange the flight. Be sure you’re back at the Embassy as soon as possible, with as little collateral damage as you can manage. If you cross a line…they won’t be able to protect you.”

33:00 hours to deadline:

Even on a military plane, the flight took hours to get to Russia from Hawaii. Steve had given the Embassy his number so a car could be waiting at the Army base. The flight had been tense for Steve as he worried for the safety of Lori, the other Agent and the Ambassador, and the tension only amplified on the drive. When they pulled up at the building Lori’s C.O. was waiting out front.

“Commander McGarrett?”

“That’s me. Do we have any more information to go on?”

“Straight to the point. The Ambassador was the man who got your task force into North Korea four years ago to rescue you. So far, we have learned that he was blackmailed into betraying Agents’ Weston and McConnell. The Yakuza has his family.”

“Any other demands besides me?”

“None. Where’s your team?”

“Right here.”

Chin, Danny, Kono, Lou and Abby entered already with their vests on and armed. They all looked battle-hardened and each had a determined look in their eyes. But six people no matter how well trained weren’t enough to raid a base with an unspecified number of Yakuza waiting.

“Six of you aren’t enough; Commander. I don’t have the resources to support a full incursion. The Russian military’s involvement went as far as letting you land. How do you plan on completing this mission?”

“I made a call on the flight here. We’ve got backup.”

While on the flight, Steve had made a call to Joe White. Even though he was retired, he couldn’t deny a request from Steve for help. Four years ago he had arranged for a Seal team to assist with the incursion into North Korea, and that same team was on an inbound flight as Steve spoke.


	6. Rescue Mission

23:00 hours to deadline:

The Seal team arrived ten hours after Steve and the 5-0 team. Planning was already well underway for the incursion when they landed. As they disembarked from the chopper 5-0 came out to greet them.

“This is becoming a bad habit of yours McGarrett.”

“It’s good to see you too Frank. I’ll have to thank Joe for getting in contact with you.”

“Think nothing of it. Once a Seal, always a Seal. So…,

“You brought my team to rescue me back in 2011. With you was Agent Lori Weston. Now we need to rescue her.”

While Steve was briefing the Seal team on the plan, Shioma placed another call, this time from Jake’s phone. He was growing impatient at waiting for his demands to be met and furiously let it be known.

“Agent Weston’s C.O. You have been silent for some time in regards to my demands. I had expected a call from you to report on your progress.”

“Arranging for Commander McGarrett to come here was not an easy task. I have been working on it since I first made contact with you.”

“You are running out of time.”

“You said I had forty-eight hours. I still have twenty-three left.”

“I lied. I want Commander McGarrett in my compound by 1900 hours today or I will kill your Agents and the Ambassador.”

“That’s not enough time. I was able to contact Commander McGarrett and he is on his way here. But his arrival is scheduled for tomorrow. Three hours from now is…,”

“You had your chance. I suggest you make the calls to Agents Weston and McConnell’s families to let them know that your incompetence caused their deaths.”

With that threat Shioma ended the call. He still had a feeling that his enemy was bluffing, but if he could bluff as well, his would be successful. A burst of fear ran down the Agent’s spine as he now had to report this new development to 5-0 and the Seal team. Though the GPS has pinpointed the exact location of McConnell’s phone, they were a two hour drive from the location and directly under a no fly zone.

“Commander McGarrett! Commander…we have a problem.”

“Tell me. What are we up against now?”

“I just received a call from the Yakuza. He says we have three hours to deliver you or he’ll kill my people.” 

“Does he know I’m here?”

“No, but he lied about the forty-eight hours. I told him you were on your way. He’s not going to wait. If we’re going to move…we have to do it now.”

“How far away is his compound?”

“A two hour drive. It’s not enough time…”

“We’ll have to fly in, there’s no other…,”

“Commander, we can’t fly in. He’s holed up in an old KGB base. It’s been classified as a no fly zone.”

“Then we move out now. Everybody load up.”

Steve and 5-0 occupied one SUV while the Seals took another. McConnell’s GPS was still active as if the Yakuza was daring them to come find him. The directions led them North through Russia, pushing their vehicles to the limits of their speed. The flat out drive got them within fourteen clicks of the base. Any closer and they would be spotted by any guards stationed outside. But there was some luck on their side as this base only appeared to have been occupied recently. Grass had grown tall around the compound and provided enough cover for the teams to begin the assault.

“Alright…we split into three teams. Navy Seals, you split up, three of you with each team. Teams are Danny and myself, Chin and Abby, Lou and Kono. With the high grass we have the element of surprise. Chin, Abby, your team takes the left side. Lou, Kono, take the right, watch for guards on the roof.”

“Steve, what about us?”

“Danny, we’re going for the rear of the compound. That’s the most likely location for the prison cells. Stay as quiet as you can on comms, we don’t want to tip the Yakuza off. Go."

As the three teams split up for their entry points, the wind began to increase in velocity, providing further cover as they moved with the grass. They kept moving up-wind and began the incursion. Chin and Abby were the first to encounter opposition and kept their guns holstered, engaging in physical combat, putting the Yakuza in choke holds that rendered them unconscious. 

“Left side clear…, we’re moving in.”

Kono and Lou were the next to encounter guards. There were three on the roof as expected. They had been briefed to expect some sort of attempt at a rescue operation, but so far had seen nothing out of the ordinary. As they continued on their patrols, Kono took the sniper position and took each one of them out.

“Right side clear…, heading for our entry point.”

Two teams were already on their way in, so that just left Steve, Danny and their Seals. There were more guards patrolling the rear of the compound so it was now certain the prisons were at the back. Everything was going according to plan until one of the team stepped on a tree branch, it cracking under his weight. With their position compromised Steve and the others threw themselves to the ground as the Yakuza opened fire. When the gunshots rang out the rest of the guards came running. Shioma was in Lori’s cell taking one last opportunity to convince her to call McGarrett. She refused once again, angering the Yakuza Agent.

“It seems your C.O. had more men than I thought. It is a shame he values your life so little. I am sorry Agent Weston, but you have outlived your usefulness. Rest assured that when my men and I have finished dispatching your would be rescuers, you, your partner and the Ambassador will die.”

Shioma turned and left Lori’s cell to go fight the incursion. But he had made his second mistake in that moment. While he left to fight, she had one more meal being brought. The guard unlocked only her handcuffs as he brought the tray over. In that instant she punched him hard in the stomach, the food falling to the floor as she caught the fork, using it to stab him in the throat. Her reprieve was short lived as Shioma came back, taking little time to stop her with a violent shove back into the chair. 

“Agent Weston, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. This escape attempt will make your death more painful than I had originally intended. You’ve killed one of my guards, and you will pay the price even if McGarrett is brought to me. He will watch you die.”

After reattaching her handcuffs, Shioma strode from her cell, more confident than ever. But he hadn’t noticed before he came running back that she had acquired the handcuff keys and hidden them under her boot. With that to her advantage, she unlocked her handcuffs and then the ones securing her ankles. With another stroke of luck, she also had a key to her prison door. As she made her way out, there were no guards to stop her. She’d seen the ordinance the Yakuza were armed with and took a quick look around for their armory. Ten minutes and five doors later she found it.

“Oh, this will do nicely. Now, for Jake and the Ambassador.”

Outside the compound the Yakuza were not faring as well as they had hoped against 5-0 and the Navy Seals. Several of them were already dead, others severely wounded. But the wounded continued to trade gunshots back and forth, and the incursion force had yet to breach the main barracks. Eventually the tide of battle shifted, the Yakuza began to fall back, and Shioma ran with them. They were outnumbered and outgunned so he went back to finish the job he had started. 

With the chase splitting up throughout the base, the Seals and 5-0 were in pursuit of the remaining Yakuza. One of them split off towards the prisons, and Steve figured that this had to be the man in charge. He quickly followed, knowing that this man knew where Lori, her partner and the Ambassador were. He was determined not to let him get away.

“5-0! Freeze!”

“You have no authority here,” the Yakuza screamed as he continued to run. He was headed right into the prison barracks and would most likely attempt to hole up and defend himself.

Lori was on her way towards what she hoped was Jake’s cell. She was heavily armed and outfitted in body armor. Even though she had eaten only enough to keep her strength up, she was now running completely on adrenaline. She was inching closer and closer to the other prison cells, when she heard footsteps headed her way. They fell heavily across the floor and she knew it was Shioma coming to carry out his threat. Knowing this was her chance for retribution; she ducked around a corner and waited. He came closer to her position and she pulled the hammer back on her gun, ready to fire, when a second set of footsteps sounded out in the corridor.

“5-0! Stop!”

Lori knew that voice. The baritone and authority behind the command was unmistakable. She had known Steve would find out about what happened and nothing would keep him from coming. But what he shouted out next had her freeze in fear.

“You wanted Commander Steve McGarrett! That’s me! So turn around, let’s finish this.”

Shioma’s footsteps stopped immediately when he heard the name McGarrett. He had his gun drawn and was ready to face his opponent in a battle to the death. Ever so slowly, he turned and fury was burning in his eyes. To him, this was more than just a mission, this was revenge for his mentor. 

“Commander McGarrett, so you do have a spine after all. However, I am unimpressed with your stature. I find it difficult to believe that the man I see before me could survive being tortured by Wo Fat twice. And yet, here you are. You’re alive and my mentor is dead.”

“Wo Fat gambled…he lost.”

“Wo Fat had honor, unlike you. It would be so easy to shoot you where you stand McGarrett, but I would prefer hand to hand combat.”

“You’re making a challenge, one you really can’t win. But if you really want this to be about honor, throw your gun away…”

“My name is Shioma. A name you will be taking to your grave.”

Steve recognized the name, he and 5-0 had dealings with Michelle Shioma and her Yakuza last year. She had attempted to take the task force down, along with Gabriel Waincroft, and was only partially successful. She got Gabriel, but that put 5-0, H.P.D. and the F.B.I. on her trail, forcing her to flee Hawaii. 

“This is why you were the only demand I had in return for the hostages. With you dead, and your task force broken, my cousin Michelle can return to Hawaii.”

In that moment the fight was on, Steve and Shioma were attacking each other with every form of martial arts they knew. The fight was more than brutal; from her vantage point Lori could hear every hit as they connected, she felt the impact on the wall next to her when one of them, she didn’t know who, slammed the other into it. Every other sound seemed to stop, the gunfire was still being exchanged but Lori could only hear the beating of her heart and the sound of bones breaking. She remembered how Steve looked when they rescued him from Wo Fat, and she wasn’t going to see a repeat of that. Soon enough one of the men went down. She could only pray it was Shioma, and when she came around the corner she saw that it wasn’t.

Steve was on the ground, one hand wrapped around where he had the surgery to repair his liver with a part of Danny’s. He was looking up at his enemy while trying to pick himself up to continue fighting. His breathing was erratic, and neither of them had seen her yet.

“Wo- Wo Fat teach you that cheap-shot?”

“McGarrett, this fight was such a waste. Your task force may have killed my men, but what good has it done you? You’re lying here, completely at my mercy…”

Lori had heard enough of Shioma’s gloating over the past week. It had infuriated her to the point that she didn’t even realize she raised the gun, her aim slightly unsteady and fired. The bullet struck Shioma in the shoulder, the impact enough to throw him off his feet. Had he not been winded from the chase and the fight, he might still be standing.

Steve turned to see Lori Weston standing over him. He was relieved to see her alive and unharmed, knowing that the rescue mission had been a success. And if asked, he would say there’s not a lot that scares him. He faces the possibility of dying every day, and the thought of that still scares him a little, but he continues to push forward. But as he looked in Lori’s eyes as she stepped past him, there was a cold intense rage, and it terrified him. He watched as she got as close as she could to Shioma, leveling her gun right at his forehead. In all her years with DHS and the year she spent with 5-0, Lori had killed; she had done so in defense of others. She had never believed she was capable of killing anyone in cold blood, but as she watched Shioma writhing in pain, clutching his shoulder, she knew she could. After everything he had put her through, put Jake through, forcing the Ambassador to betray them, she was prepared. Even going as far back to what Wo Fat put Steve through, she had the gun ready to fire. Only one voice kept her from doing it.

“Lori…don’t. You know this isn’t the way.”

“Why not Steve? After everything we’ve been through, everything the Yakuza have done to me, to you, us…why shouldn’t I kill him?”

“Because we’re stronger than them Lori. You’re stronger than him. And you’re better than him.”

“You killed Wo Fat…this would be justice.”

“I killed Wo Fat in self-defense. This isn’t self-defense, Lori. Please…,”

The word please got Lori to turn around. She was still angry, but there were tears falling from her green eyes. She knew everything Steve was saying was true. Despite everything she had been through, she knew killing Shioma this way was wrong. Slowly, Steve walked forward and offered her a hand up. She was shaking as she relinquished the gun into his hands. By the time she collapsed against his shoulder, her tears were falling even harder. Shioma had still been on the ground, staring defiantly at Lori. He even closed his eyes when he felt the moment come that she was going to kill him. But when he felt the weight leave his chest, he reopened them to see Lori wrapped in an embrace by McGarrett. Despite the pain in his shoulder, he retrieved his gun, and knew they were vulnerable. But when he prepared to fire, a shot rang out. The bullet hit hard, smashing through his chest. As he fell to the ground, Kono was standing behind them. 

“That’s another one you owe me, boss.”

Kono had arrived while the Seals were mopping up the rest of the Yakuza and the rest of 5-0 began searching for Jake, the Ambassador and his family. They had all heard Steve’s conversation with Lori and she was the closest. When she arrived she saw Shioma pointing his gun, and took the shot. Out of all of 5-0, she, Steve and Chin, and now Lori had suffered the most at the hands of the Yakuza. Now as she holsters her gun, Lori breaks from Steve and runs over to hug her as well. After a moment, Lori remembers the other mission she was out to complete.

“Steve…Jake, the Ambassador…,”

“Right here, Weston. Thanks to 5-0.”

Accompanying Jake, the Ambassador and his family were Lou, Chin, Danny and Abby. All in all, the mission was a success and for now, all of them had a somewhat happy reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission, Lori confronts her darker side with Steve ending up being the voice of reason (who knew), and a reunion. Oh yeah, and Agent Lori Weston is tough as nails when it comes to defending people she considers family.


	7. Going Home

After departing the old KGB base, the team and the Seals made their way back to the Embassy. Before departing they had to arrange for an ambulance for Jake due to his extensive injuries. The Ambassador’s limo hadn’t suffered any major damage that would make it inoperable so he and his family returned to the car, and were accompanied by two of the Navy Seals. While the rest of the Seals and 5-0 took the return route back in their original SUV’s, Steve and Lori found a separate one from the attack that occurred now just a week ago. He had wanted to get her talking, but the ride was filled with her tense silence. It was an unwelcome change for Steve considering Danny normally wouldn’t shut up when they ride together.

“Lori, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Huh?”

She looked over at Steve, she knew he had been speaking but her mind had been elsewhere and she had tuned him out. It was his hand on her knee that got her attention, causing her to refocus. But her eyes were still somewhat glassy, as if she wasn’t seeing him.

“Look, maybe you should go to the Army medical center with Jake. What you went through…,”

“I’m fine Steve. Just…just drive.”

She hadn’t meant to snap at him, but the words came out harsher than she intended. The look that entered his eyes was one of hurt, even though he tried to hide it. She could tell that he really was concerned and all of this undoubtedly brought up memories of the old wounds he suffered when he was tortured. Turning his eyes back to fully concentrate on the road, he left his right hand on the seat between them. She knew it wouldn’t be much, but she placed her left on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Lori you don’t have to…,”

“No, I do have to apologize. You put your career on the line for me…you risked your life to…,”

“You did the same for me. How could I…any of 5-0 do any less?”

“But 5-0 would at most be reassigned…Chin, Danny, Kono, they still have H.P.D. to fall back on. Governor Denning would…,”

“Governor Denning is retired. And maybe there will be consequences for my actions, but you’re Ohana. I know that’s not what all of this is really about, is it?”

Lori sighed, she knew this conversation was inevitable, and she tried her best to avoid it. But even all the years apart didn’t diminish how well Steve had gotten to know her. He could see it in her eyes that her actions were still bothering her.

“I crossed a line, Steve. I was willing to kill Shioma…I had shot him, and was going to kill him as he was lying there on the ground. In that moment…,”

“You didn’t kill him.”

“Because you stopped me. But I wasn’t even thinking about justice at that moment, not really. All I was thinking about was revenge. What does that say about me?”

“Nothing…,”

“Come on Steve…we both know better than that.”

Lori was on the verge of tears again, and she hated that fact. She hated feeling weak, being seen as weak, especially in front of the man she was falling in love with. Steve knew she was emotional over this and pulled over to the side of the road. 

“Lori…; look at me.”

Through watery eyes, she turned to face him. She thought there was going to be a stern look in his eyes, but there wasn’t, instead she saw only compassion. 

“Before you were assigned to work with us, Governor Denning came to me. He told me that he wasn’t going to let 5-0 run roughshod over the law and choose which ones we wanted to follow. He told me that there were lines, and if we crossed them, there would be consequences. You know what I said…”

“What?”

“That we deal with life or death situations every day. And sometimes we have to make split second decisions in the field. And when we’re faced with those situations, sometimes that line gets a little hard to see. So what you did is no different than what I do. You were hurt, your partner was tortured, and anyone in that situation would have had the same reaction.”

Lori wiped away the few tears that had stained her cheeks again. Hearing Steve put what she was feeling so succinctly, her feelings for him grew even stronger in that moment. They had never talked about it, but now she understands that this had to have been the exact same way he was thinking and feeling the two times Wo Fat had tortured him. Now that she was calm, Steve was about to put the car back in gear when there was a knock on the driver’s side window. The sound startled both of them and they turned to see Chin standing there, worry etched across his face.

“Everything okay Steve? When Kono saw that you weren’t behind us, we turned back.”

“Chin, yeah. We’re fine, just needed to talk for a minute.”

“You’re sure?”

“Steve’s right Chin, we’re good. We should get moving.”

The rest of the drive took another hour to get back to the Embassy. When they arrived a medical helicopter was airlifting Jake to the nearest Army medical center. He had been diagnosed on the drive with four bruised ribs, a concussion and multiple slash wounds to his arms and one across his chest from his own escape attempt. While everyone who had been on this mission had their lives changed, it was Lori who had to make the most critical decision in where she goes next. She spent hours meeting with her C.O. and the American Ambassador while Steve and the team waited on pins and needles with baited breath.

“It’s been three hours since we got back. How much longer can this discussion go on?”

“It’s a standard debriefing Chin. The military is nothing if not thorough in regards to terroristic threats and hostage situations.”

“I know Steve; I’m just worried for Lori.”

“We all are cousin, but she didn’t do anything wrong. It’s most likely that…,”

The door opened, interrupting Kono’s train of thought. Danny, Abby, and Lou had remained quiet while the others spoke and Steve paced. When Lori stepped out she was still a little tense. All of 5-0 knew she had been put through the ringer while she was captive, especially seeing what her partner had been subjected to, but they could only imagine what went on behind that closed door. As she glanced around the room, she could see the concern in the eyes of her friends, and as she settled her gaze on Steve, she took a few deep breaths before speaking.

“That went as well as I could have expected.”

“Lori…,”

“No, Steve, I wasn’t fired, I wasn’t even reprimanded. But both the Ambassador and my C.O. are concerned for my state of mind following the abduction. I’m being given a leave of absence to recover and I’m being sent back stateside.”

“Well that’s a good thing, right?”

“It’s a good thing Danny, yes. But I’ve got to make a choice. I can return when I feel I’m ready, come back to DHS here in Russia or…”

“Or…?”

“Or I can stay stateside Kono, and be reassigned to something closer to family.”

Lori had kept her eyes locked on Steve’s the entire time she spoke. He could tell she’d already made her choice in the way she looked at him. But the rest of the team was trying to read the situation and confusion permeated the atmosphere surrounding them.

“So, what choice did you make?”

“I’m coming home Chin. I’ve asked to be reassigned to 5-0 or H.P.D., if you’ll have me.”

Lori broke into a smile when she finished speaking. She knew she still had a long road ahead after letting her darker instincts guide her actions, but recovering with her friends in Hawaii would undoubtedly make things easier. She wasn’t even surprised when Danny, Chin and Kono came over and wrapped her up in a group hug. Lou and Abby had remained where they were, since the two of them didn’t know Lori that well. When the group hug finally broke, Lori could breathe again and made her way over to Steve. Even though he had a feeling that this was the decision she would make, there was still a look of relief in his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. He returned the embrace and looked over at the rest of the team. 

“Let’s go home.”


	8. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've previously done two holiday themed stories in the Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff fandom so I thought it was time to do one with McGarrett and Lori Weston. This chapter was inspired by the 2/10/17 episode of Hawaii 5-0 and has a similar plot. Credit goes to the writers of the episode for helping inspire me and as always no infringement was intended. It is also part one of a two chapter storyline because Steve and Danny can never get a day off without something going wrong. This is basically a fluff chapter after Lori gets news about be able to rejoin the task force.

The return to Hawaii for Lori and 5-0 was not without complications. They still had yet to find the missing uranium, in addition to investigating the murder of a police officer found in the remnants of an exploded building. While they were on the case, Lori was settling back into to Steve’s house, though it would be theirs, she still wasn’t quite ready to call it that yet. During those days she had met with Governor Mahoe about a place with the task force. 

“Agent Weston, I’ve heard from your C.O. in Russia and he does believe that remaining here in Hawaii is the best choice you could have made. I’ve also gone over the files on you from when Governor Denning was in office…”

The Governor paused in her statement as she assessed the reports of Lori’s actions one more time before announcing her decision. Across the desk Lori felt uneasy at the prolonged silence.

“…He said you were a fine asset to Hawaii and to him. What troubles me as it did him was how often you were willing to turn a blind eye to the actions of the 5-0 task force. He even goes on to say you deliberately kept him in the dark about your mission to North Korea.”

“Ma’am…what we did was to rescue Commander McGarrett…”

“Also a valuable asset to law enforcement here. I may not be comfortable with how McGarrett often feels he has the right to cross lines in the line of duty. However; his judgement has always been sound when he has done so.”

“He’s a good man; he just wants to protect the island he grew up on.”

“Indeed…, now you’ve submitted a request to be assigned to 5-0.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“McGarrett and Williams have vouched for you and hold you in high esteem. As such, I have left the choice up to Commander McGarrett. And if he accepts, I do have one condition.”

Lori sat still and listened; she knew Steve wanted her back with the team full time. She also knew it wasn’t some macho move he was making because he wanted to look after her; he knew she could take care of herself. So whatever this condition was, it was coming straight from the Governor. 

“Agent Weston, I think you’ll find that I have very different views from Governor Denning. I know he asked you to play watch dog on the task force. I have no such requirements that fall in that line. I believe Hawaii is in a state of danger, and 5-0 is the most qualified to handle said danger. They need the best and brightest on duty. So, my one condition is this…you will be allowed to rejoin the task force on a three month probationary period. I will be watching, and if you perform admirably, I will grant Commander McGarrett’s request to reinstate you permanently.”

As Governor Mahoe stood up, Lori was inwardly ecstatic that Steve and Danny had gone to bat for her. But she also knew that she couldn’t let her excitement show too much as she reached out and shook the Governor’s hand. For three months she would have to face the state’s scrutiny, while doing her job to the best of her abilities. She expects that there will be consequences if she steps out of line, but chooses to think about those at a later date as she confidently stepped out of the office.

When she reached the street, her excitement had yet to diminish and she turned to hail a cab when she caught sight of Steve’s truck. Lori had the feeling he would be waiting for her, especially since he had once again put his job on the line for her. When she opened the passenger side door, she caught him dozing behind the wheel.

“Hey! Wake up McGarrett!”

Steve bolted up when he heard a woman shout. On instinct he reached for his sidearm, as he couldn’t place her voice at first. Confusion turned to relief when Lori sat down, her green eyes filled with amusement that she caught the former Navy Seal off guard.

“I seriously hope that you don’t doze off like this all time since I’ve been gone Steve.”

“No…just a long night of investigating a cold case.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Later…what did the Governor say?”

“I’m in. She assigned me to 5-0 on a probationary period.”

“That wasn’t part of…”

“Steve; I’m okay with it. You and Danny stood up for me. I’m fairly sure that this was because I wouldn’t let you speak to Governor Denning after I handed in my resignation?”

“You got me on that one…so…”

“Well, now that I’m moving back to Hawaii on a permanent basis, I’ll need to go back east one more time. I’ve already arranged for movers to get the last of my things I had left when I went to Russia, but I need to go see my family again. Let them know.”

“I hope you’re not leaving immediately…we’re having Max’s going away party in a few days.”

Lori spent the next few days completing the arrangements for her belongings to be shipped to Steve’s house while also arranging for her flight. After everything was in place she and the rest of the team said their good-byes to Max and wished him well. She left the next morning and would be gone for a month as she closed out one chapter of her life before beginning the next one. That month felt like the longest of her life as she luckily got her house listed and sold all while wishing the time would pass quicker so she could get back to Hawaii. During the multiple cases 5-0 had she heard from Steve sporadically, learning that her possessions had arrived. After a going away dinner with her family and one last night out with her friends the day of her return flight had arrived. Not surprisingly her friends and family were there to see her off.

“Lori, you better invite us down to Hawaii to see your new home…”

“…and the guy…I mean the job you’re leaving us for.”

“You’re all always welcome. As soon as I’m completely settled in, you can all come.”

Before Lori could board the plane, she got a hug from each of her friends who were still teasing her about the move to Hawaii. Then her family said their own good-byes.

“If it doesn’t work out, you know you can always move back.”

“This time Mom, it will work out. I’m not worried about it.”

With two more hugs Lori turned when the boarding call for her flight came over the intercom. She was going to be a long way from home and would miss her family, that much was certain. But it was also a few days before Valentine’s Day and she wanted to make this one more special for Steve than the one where she left. With that in mind, she went to see Danny’s girlfriend Melissa, after having met her at the hospital when he and Steve were recovering from the surgery. The two women quickly hatched a plan that would be a surprise to their boyfriends.

February 14th 2017:

“Lori, you just got back…are you sure you don’t want to finish getting settled in? Get unpacked?”

“I’ve got plenty of time for that. It’s Valentine’s Day Steve. I want to spend it with you without worrying about work or unpacking. Besides, when you see the room, I think you’ll forget all about anything else.”

Steve followed Lori into the elevator at the hotel she had booked for their small getaway. He hadn’t even been remotely serious about suggesting she get settled in immediately. And he knew she was right, the room she led him to was definitely worth his taking the day off.

“You booked the best room in the hotel, didn’t you? This is perfect.”

“I hoped you’d like it. I know…I know it might seem a little extravagant considering we haven’t been officially dating that long but…sometimes life is just too short.”

“This is incredible. A little vacation without leaving the island. I bet the view…”

“Go on, check it out. I’ll be out there with you in a few minutes.”

Steve didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He quickly grabbed a beer from the fridge and stepped out onto the balcony. The view had to be one of the best on the island and he lived with the ocean in his backyard. As he stood there, quietly sipping his beer, he felt someone staring at him. When he turned towards where he could feel the other person, he saw Danny on the other balcony.

“Did you plan this?”

“Me…why would I plan this Danny? Seems more like something you would plan…”

“Says the man who signed us up for couple’s counseling. As if I don’t spend enough time with you already? What would make my Valentine’s date with Melissa even better? Spending it with my control freak partner.”

While the guys were ribbing each other, Melissa joined Danny while Lori joined Steve. Both feigned innocence and surprise when they saw each other. Both men had an inkling that their girlfriends had planned this out, but didn’t say anything.

“So, we got adjoining rooms?”

“It must have been a mistake. Let’s not let it ruin our weekend Steve. This will still be fun.”

“Lori’s right Danny, we can make the most of this.”

As the ladies walked back in to their rooms, Danny shot a glare at Steve. The latter knew what his partner was thinking and closed the sliding door. Danny did the same and then spoke again.

“I think the ladies think we know what they're up too. So let’s just…”

“Don’t even think about it Danno. It’s our day off, and it’s Valentine’s Day. Just try to enjoy yourself.”

“Says the man who is a buzzkill no matter where we end up.”

Steve shook his head and turned to enter the room where Lori had already shed her cut off shorts and t-shirt to reveal a navy blue bikini. He had to stop and stare for a moment, and upon turning to face him, knew she had caught him off guard again. Slowly a mischievous grin appeared on her lips at his wide eyed stare.

“What? You’ve seen me in everything from a fancy evening dress to my workout clothes on that mountain. Don’t tell me that this is a shock to you?”

“You look…uh…wow…”

“Not the best compliment I’ve ever gotten but it’ll do. So, how about we head down to the beach? It’s been a long time since I’ve had a chance to swim in the waters of Oahu.”

Twenty minutes later Steve and Lori were relaxing on their towels, her with a book in one hand and his hand in the other. They had already taken a swim together and now just wanted to enjoy the sun. After a few moments Steve felt something hit his back and turned around to see a volleyball and Danny with a smug smirk on his face.

“What do you say Steve? Care to accept the challenge?”

“How long have you known me Danno? Two on two…?”

“I’m up for it, what about you Lori?”

“Just don’t be surprised when Steve and I beat the two of you Melissa.”

The game began as a friendly competition between the two couples, with both Danny and Steve insisting it was just for fun. Across the net from each other Melissa and Lori both rolled their eyes because they knew that this friendly competition was about to get over the top competitive.

“Score is 3-0 Danny, you able to keep up?”

Danny sneered at Steve’s comment and spiked the ball as hard as he could. It flew over the net and landed right at Steve’s feet forcing him to take a couple of steps back or be hit.

“3-1, Steven…where’s your smart comment now?”

“Okay…”

Steve knew that if Danny wanted to play it that way, he was game for it. Picking up the ball he tossed it to Lori to set up the serve. She hit the ball as hard as she could launching it directly towards him so he could spike it back at Danny. For the next few minutes the ball stayed in the air as it was knocked back and forth over the net. When it came back towards Danny he hit the ball with more force than he had intended and it landed right in front of Lori, knocking her off her feet.

“Lori… you okay? I’m sorry; that was…”

“It’s okay Danny…it was a good hit.”

After getting up and dusting off Lori tossed the ball back to Melissa, who served up an impressive volley of her own. Once again the ball was kept in the air until she sent it right towards Steve who just missed it on an attempted dive.

“3-3 now Steve. Ready to call it quits?”

“Not on your life.”

Before serving again, the couples huddled separately to discuss strategy. All of them wanted to win now that the game had changed from the friendly competition it had been. It was Danny’s serve so when they broke and play resumed he spiked the ball with too much force sending it high in the air. He and Melissa watched as the ball started to come down and noticed Steve was crouching with his hands interlaced. 

Neither of them had any idea what was about to happen and were outright shocked at what they witnessed. Lori ran forward, stepping on Steve’s hands as he boosted her up into the air. The ball was just within her reach and as it came down she hit it with all of her strength. As Steve caught her the ball hit the sand on Danny’s side of the net creating a hole that was two feet deep. Neither he nor Melissa had expected that and stood there in awe as Steve gently set Lori down.

“And that’s game. Care to go again Danno?”

Danny shook his head no, and looked down at his watch. Their game had gone on for a good half hour and it was nearly lunch time. Both couples departed for their rooms and decided to meet up again later. Back in their room, Lori couldn’t stop laughing at how handily she and Steve had won the game.

“Did you see…that look on Danny’s face when you tossed me up in the air…”

“He and Melissa certainly weren’t expecting that. I owed him after the last time we all played a game. He, Kono and Adam beat me, Chin and Catherine…”

Steve paused, he hadn’t thought about that game in years. Adam and Kono had only been dating at that point, and Catherine was on the verge of leaving the first time. 

“Steve…are you okay?”

“Yeah…I just… I shouldn’t have brought up Cat.”

“I’m not jealous. She meant a lot to you, and it’s natural to think about her. You are still friends.”

“And that’s all we’ll ever be from now on. I’m glad you came back Lori, and I’m glad that you and I are here together. This has got to be the best Valentine’s Day I’ve had in a long time.”

“It’s not over yet.”

As Steve turned to go take a shower before lunch, he only got a few feet away as Lori smacked him with her pillow and laughed hysterically at the look on his face when he turned back to her.


	9. Holiday Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Valentine's Day chapter, with today being said holiday I waited to post this until today. Everything started out well for Steve and Lori, but when you're 5-0 something always seems to interrupt your day off.

For the two couples the rest of the day passed normally and relatively peacefully. Danny and Melissa had a picnic on the beach while Steve and Lori had a low key lunch in the hotel’s restaurant. As it would turn out, she revealed that she and Melissa had planned out a whole itinerary for the four of them. Steve had known this was a possibility but took it in stride as he was enjoying the events so far. 

“So, after lunch, what plans do you and Melissa have?”

“There’s a self-defense class that she asked if I would go to with her and then we’re both getting deep tissue massages.”

“And what did you plan for Danny and I?”

“Actually we couldn’t come up with anything for the two of you. So for the next two hours, you’re both free.”

While Lori was making her way towards the fitness center to meet Melissa, Steve was headed towards the bar. When he found an empty seat and ordered his drink he cast his attention to the television which was showing the U.H. basketball game. After ten minutes Danny walked in and sat down next to him.

“You know Steve, I have to admit that this day hasn’t been all that unpleasant so far.”

“And why would that be Danny? When you saw that Lori and I were staying here you wanted nothing to do with it at first.”

“And maybe I was wrong. Melissa and I get so few days together sometimes that it’s nice to have a day with no worries or murder cases to solve.”

“And…?”

“Okay, I still hoped we would have the day to ourselves, but since Lori and Melissa planned this out together…,”

“You’ve decided to humor them, is that it?”

“Why do I even bother talking to you? I was going to say that seeing a side of you that isn’t the Navy Seal is…well it’s strange to say the least.”

“I think you were trying to make a compliment but to be honest that just came out all wrong.”

While Steve and Danny got caught up in the game Lori and Melissa had finished the self-defense class and moved on to the deep tissue massage. With nothing else to do they began to talk.

“You were a lot better at self-defense than you let on Melissa. Have you been through a class like that before?”

“Danny taught me some things after my abusive ex tracked me down. But it was nice to have some more formal lessons and someone I could spar with when they had us choose partners.”

“Then I was glad to be of help as well. So you and Danny… how long have you been together?”

“Three years…he saved my life the day I met him.”

“Really…? How’d that happen?”

“Someone fired a gun off of a boat, and the bullet smashed my back window. Thankfully he wasn’t far away and got me to a hospital.”

“So he was just driving by and found you?”

“Sort of…he had actually given me directions after we did a little flirting from our vehicles.”

“And people say cops don’t know how to have fun…I hope he wasn’t on duty…”

“No, he wasn’t. So what about you and Steve? I kind of wanted to ask you all of this when we met the first time…but you know…”

“Yeah, spending time with them in the hospital wasn’t actually conducive to us getting to know each other for more than general questions. Steve and I…we met when I was assigned to work with 5-0. He was so infuriating at first…he called me a babysitter directly to the Governor.”

“I can see how that would be insulting.”

“Right…but as we worked together I got to know him better. He’s loyal, honest…and damn dedicated to his job. There was a lot to admire about him. I spent six months with the team…it was long enough for me to develop feelings for him.”

Melissa noticed that Lori sounded almost wistful before she paused in her train of thought. She could guess that it must have been hard for her to be in a situation where she was falling for a man who was technically her boss. Realizing this, she almost doesn’t want to ask the next question.

“So what happened?”

“A lot…Steve was captured and taken to North Korea where he was tortured. The team and I went after him in an unsanctioned rescue mission…”

“Danny told me about that…”

“Well long story short; because of my feelings for Steve I let a lot of things 5-0 was doing slide. I was sent in originally to keep an eye on them for the Governor. But doing that got a lot harder than I thought it would be. So I was given a choice to decide who I was more loyal too…Hawaii or 5-0. I chose both and was told I had to resign. I left after confessing my feelings to Steve but never knew how he felt about me.”

“And now you’ve got a second chance. They don’t come often.”

Lori thought about Melissa’s words as the masseuse started working deeper. The first part of the massage had been for light muscle relaxation and when they got to the real deep tissue they couldn’t continue their conversation. The silence helped her think about where she wanted this to go, and she had a feeling Steve wanted the same things she did. With that in mind she made a plan for when she got back to the room, a plan to tell him how she feels. As soon as the massage session was done Lori and Melissa made their way back to their rooms where Steve and Danny had already returned to. Lori was the first in and found Steve on the phone.

“Chin…”

Lori could only watch as Steve’s face visibly paled before her eyes. Whatever Chin was telling him could only be bad news and as soon as he hung up his phone he looked directly at her.

“We’ve got trouble. Chin just called…”

“I heard…”

“There’s been a bomb threat leveled at our hotel and a heavily armed group has taken hostages in the bar. Danny and I just left there…”

“So what are we going to do?”

“H.P.D. and 5-0 are on the way. Lou called SWAT and the bomb squad.”

“How many hostiles are down there?”

“We don’t know…,”

A knock at the door caused Steve to pause. He quickly put a finger to his lips and Lori fell silent. If this was a large group of potential terrorists they would no doubt begin a search of the hotel. Before answering the door, Steve reached into his suitcase, grabbing both his gun and badge. He had hoped not to bring them, but his desire for a day off was overridden by his gut instincts. When he opened the door just a crack, he saw Danny had the same thought.

“You and Melissa okay?”

“Yeah, but probably better for us to be in here…I just got a call from Kono…”

“We’ve got a situation. Chin called me…,”

“They’re on their way. We’re going to have to buy them some time to get here.”

Melissa was listening in rapt attention as Danny and Steve laid out their plan. Lori had a feeling the plan would be exactly what she expected and dug around in her suitcase. She may not have her new 5-0 badge yet, but years of being Homeland Security taught her to be prepared. As the planning came to an end, she stood up with her own gun loaded and holstered. Both Danny and Steve looked to her with an amused grin when there was a knock at the door of Danny’s room.

The two couples waited in silence as they heard a gunshot, most likely aimed at the lock on the hotel room door. They knew they had about five minutes before the threat came to Steve’s room. Melissa ducked under the bed while Lori took up a position in the bathroom. Danny concealed himself in the closet while Steve took up his own position where the door would open concealing him behind it. Then the knock on the door came and a second, but it was with much more force than the first. Inevitably they heard the gun getting armed and then the shot rang out. The door was kicked open with Steve still behind it. A quick search in the main room yielded no results for the three men who had entered and as they split up to proceed further in, Danny, Lori and Steve took action.

Steve was the first to engage the threat, grabbing him with a headlock and a hand to cover his mouth to keep him from warning the others. A quick twist snapped his neck and he was down. The other two had continued without knowing anything had happened and Lori was the second to engage. As her target came towards the bathroom she reached out and twisted his arm to take his gun. What followed was a brutal jiu-jitsu fight that brought the third man from the bedroom. With him now distracted, Danny stepped out of the closet and followed. Just before he could make it two on one against Lori, Danny grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Both of them had their guns drawn, but Danny fired first, putting one bullet in the guy’s shoulder and another in his gut. As he went down Steve took a quick look into the hallway to make sure it was clear and turned back to see Lori execute a perfect kick to her opponent’s head, knocking him unconscious. When the two that were still living were restrained Steve began interrogating the conscious one.

“I’ll ask the questions. And I bet those two gunshot wounds hurt. So I hope you answer quickly. How many of you are there?”

The assailant chose not to answer Steve’s question, instead preferring to writhe in pain on the floor before spitting up some blood on the carpet.

“Why did you have to do that? This is a really nice hotel and you’ve just ruined the carpet of my room. This was supposed to be a romantic day away from work for me. If you don’t want to bleed out, I suggest you answer my questions. How many?”

“Five more…all in the bar…”

“And the bomb?”

“I don’t know…”

“Your people called in a bomb threat…where is the bomb?”

“I don’t know!”

From the fear in his eyes and the way he screamed Steve knew he was telling the truth. There was still potentially a bomb and these three assailants were most likely too low in the organization to know all the details. When Steve’s phone rang, Danny took up guard at the door to make sure the hallway was still clear.

“Yeah Lou…”

“We’re all in position. SWAT is here and we’ve got the bomb squad ready to go in. Where are we headed?”

“We’ve got three up here in my room, one dead, one unconscious and one with two gunshot wounds. According to my wounded friend here, his associates are in the bar. Says there are five more of them…”

“Could be a trap…”

“Yeah, there’s a back entrance to the bar from the street…you and SWAT position yourselves there.”

“Steve; what about the bomb…?”

“Don’t have a location yet Chin. But I need you and Kono waiting at the emergency exits…”

“Steve, we’ve still got some guests on this floor.”

“Copy that…Chin, you and Kono be prepared to intercept the guests. Looks like my room and Danny’s were the first they searched. We’re going to have them coming down the fire stairwell towards the rear of the building.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

“Okay, Melissa…we’re going to get these people out of here. I need you to lead them down the emergency fire stairwell. We’ve got to get them out quickly because I don’t doubt that when these three don’t report in, whoever is in charge will send someone to look for them. If there are more than five in the bar…”

“Steve…I can do this. You guys need to focus on rescuing the rest of the hostages and stopping these men.”

“We’ll lead the way…then get out as fast as you can.”

Before they could exit the room, a voice came over the wounded assailant’s radio. He was the only one who had one on him, and Steve quickly grabbed it.

“Team three; all other floors are clear…come back… is your floor clear?”

“Tell him this floor is clear...”

“Team three; I repeat…is your floor clear?”

There was rage behind the man’s eyes as Steve leveled his gun directly at his head. He had refused to speak so far and the call on the radio was beginning to get more insistent.

“Tell him it’s clear.”

“Floor is clear…we’ll station ourselves here in case of stragglers that can be used as hostages.”

“Copy that…report back in if you need backup.”

The radio fell silent for the moment as Danny led the way towards the emergency stairwell with Steve and Lori watching the back. They now had a way to track their adversaries and that gave them an advantage. While Melissa led the other guests to Chin, Lou texted Steve to let him know that SWAT was in position. He accounted for five terrorists in the bar which left an unknown number on the floors below them. Soon after a call came through from Chin.

“Steve…Melissa and the guests from your floor are with H.P.D. Lou says we’ve still got five insurgents and about thirty hostages in the bar.”

“Copy…Danny, Lori and I are making our way down the emergency stairwell. There’s groups of terrorists on each floor. Don’t know how many, but considering three were on our floor, we should expect at least that many.”

“Copy…Abby, Kono and I will work our way up and meet you.”

The first floor Steve, Danny and Lori came too appeared to be empty as she slowly opened the door. She was able to take a quick glance when one of them circled around in a patrol of the hall. If there were two others, they were potentially checking rooms for guests that were hiding. Closing the door as quietly as possible, she signaled Steve and Danny with one raised finger.

“Move in…”

This time Steve opened the door and the man patrolling had his back turned towards him allowing the three of them to exit the emergency stairwell. There was still no sign of any other men so McGarrett whistled to get his adversary’s attention. When he turned around a bullet from Lori’s gun hit him dead center of his chest. Before fanning out, Danny grabbed the radio of the man’s belt.

“We’re clear on this floor Steve.”

“Good, Danno, Lori, let’s keep moving down.”

While they made their way to the next floor; Chin, Kono and Abby had entered through the emergency stairwell and checked the second floor. This one had been clear as was the third floor so they kept working their way up. On the fourth floor they encountered their first opposition. There were two emergency exits at each end of the hall, so Kono entered the first immediately getting the guard’s attention while Abby and Chin circled around towards the other emergency exit.

“Excuse me…I haven’t seen anyone coming or going in about half an hour. Is everything okay?”

“Who are you?”

“Just a guest here. I was coming back from…”

“Quiet! I’ll have to take you to where the rest of the hostages are. You shouldn’t have come back to the hotel. Tell the boss that…”

Two other guards were stationed at the other door when it opened giving Chin and Abby the opportunity to lock them both in a choke hold. While Kono had her adversary distracted the other two were knocked out and restrained. He made the mistake of turning to see what had happened and Kono took advantage by clubbing him with the butt of her pistol. 

“Three more down…can we track their movements, Chin?”

“Got their radio, let’s keep moving up.”

When they were back in the emergency stairwell, the elevator doors opened to reveal three more guards. They each quickly rushed to check on their fallen teammates and upon finding them all unconscious, the one with the radio made contact with their boss.

“Sir…we’ve got trouble. Fourth floor…our men are down. There’s someone or a group of someone’s in the hotel.”

“Coordinate with team three and find them. All other teams converge in the hotel bar. Whoever is taking out my men have just made a grievous error.”

From the stairwell, all of 5-0 heard the call on the radio and knew they had a limited window of opportunity to end this. They still didn’t know how many insurgents were in the bar, but they would only have to deal with at least three more. Chin, Abby and Kono met Steve, Lori and Danny at the twelfth floor. They all remained in the stairwell as the last team called through for their comrades.

“Team three…we’ve searched all the way up to the tenth floor. So far we’ve seen no sign of the enemy. Where are you?”

“Twelfth floor and we’ve got them surrounded. There are only three of them.”

“We’re on our way.”

The last team of insurgents decided to take the elevator up to the twelfth floor to coordinate with who they thought was the third team. After Chin fooled them with his response on the radio, he and Steve both threw theirs down the stairwell where they shattered on the concrete floor. Now they just had to wait as the elevator approached.

“Chin, Kono…left flank. Abby and Danny take the right…Lori, you and me in the center. We don’t know how many there are but they do not get off the elevator.”

When the doors opened there were four men standing inside. They each had a firearm in hand but only as a precaution. They expected to find team three but were instead instantly outnumbered with five pistols and a rifle pointed directly at them.

“5-0; drop your weapons.”

The commanding tone in Steve’s voice left no room for debate and the men knew they had no other options. One by one they slowly set their guns on the floor as they stepped out of the elevator. Only the last man to enter the hallway had one smaller weapon stashed in an ankle holster and he also had the radio.

“On your knees and hands behind your heads. Now hand over the radio and none of you will get hurt.”

The other three men dropped to their knees and were being secured by Chin, Kono and Abby. With them out of the way the fourth called their boss while drawing and firing his weapon.

“Sir…we’ve got 5-“

Danny was quick on the trigger and fired, putting a bullet in the man’s chest before he could finish speaking. Back on the first floor, the man in charge hadn’t heard the rest of what his soldier was saying but heard the gunshots over his radio. He couldn’t be sure who had been shot in that moment and called back to his men.

“Did not copy…say again?”

He was met with silence for a moment and it unsettled him. Only two of his men that had been searching the hotel had joined him in the bar and the others that had reported on someone taking down his men had yet to return.

“Team two…respond.”

Steve had grabbed the radio from the dead soldier and let his boss get frantic on the other end before addressing them. When he spoke, he was calm and collected. His team had taken out eight of them and with SWAT watching the back entrance were firmly in control of the situation.

“I’m sorry, but your men on teams two and three are otherwise incapacitated. By my estimation you’ve only got six men with you. This can end peacefully and no one else has to die today. Let the hostages go and tell us where the bomb is.”

“It isn’t over yet. If you’re so sure that you have the upper hand, would you care to bet the lives of any hostages on that? Who are you?”

“Commander Steve McGarrett of the 5-0 task force. Let’s end this without any more bloodshed.”

“Come down where I can see you Commander; let’s settle this face to face. You have two minutes to comply before I start killing hostages.”

While the insurgents leader was speaking Chin received a text from Duke that he and five other H.P.D. officers had stationed themselves in front of the bar while Lou texted Steve that he and SWAT had their guns aimed at their enemies from outside the bar. The full two minutes passed and an angry voice came over the radio.

“Your time is up Commander. You had your chance to save the lives of these people…it’s a shame you value your life over theirs. Who should I kill first?”

While Steve kept their enemy talking; Lou and six members of the SWAT team quietly snuck in the back of the bar, putting themselves in position to arrest the insurgents. They watched as the leader pulled a young woman at random from the crowd and pointed his gun directly at her head.

“This young woman had her whole life ahead of her Commander…it’s a shame that life will end today…”

Before he could fire his gun, Lou was up and standing directly behind him as SWAT each covered the other six. The radio was still transmitting allowing Steve and the rest of 5-0 to listen in as Lou spoke.

“Drop the gun and let her go.”

The girl pulled free and rejoined her fiancé as Lou relieved the leader of his weapon. As Grover secured a zip tie around his wrists he was turned to see his men in the same position being arrested by SWAT. 

“Steve, we’re all clear in here. Duke and his team are escorting the hostages out of the bar and down to the beach.”

“Good Lou, let’s get the bomb squad in to search. The rest of us will check the other floors to make sure there aren’t any other guests still in here.”

Two hours later the hotel had been checked twice in all areas and no bomb was found. When they were done, Steve questioned the insurgent’s leader and learned that his group was a splinter cell of Al-Qaida and the bomb threat had been a ruse so they could get in. He and his team had wanted to create a terroristic threat to prove that Hawaii was as unsafe as Governor Mahoe had thought. As 5-0, H.P.D. and SWAT were packing up, the owner and manager of the hotel came to Steve with an offer.

“Commander McGarrett, I can’t thank you enough for everything you and your team have done. I must also apologize for how your Valentine’s Day stay with us ended.”

“I’m just glad that no lives were lost other than a few of the insurgents. We’ve made sure that the hotel is clear."

“Thank you again Commander. But given the inconvenience you, Detective Williams and your girlfriends have experienced I would like to extend your stay for another day and we are going to provide the four of you with the Presidential Suite free of charge.”

“That’s a very generous offer but…”

“Of course we accept…don’t deny this man his gratitude Steve…”

“Danny…”

“How big is this suite?”

“The absolute best in the hotel. Two separate bedrooms and bathrooms, and a sitting room with a seventy inch flat panel television.”

Danny and Melissa were ecstatic about the offer though Steve still had reservations. 5-0 was just doing their job, but when Lori looked over at him, he couldn’t say no when she had the same look of excitement in her eyes that Danny and Melissa were barely struggling to keep contained. And when she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder, his resolve completely crumbled.

“Well, we did pay for two days.”

“Excellent. I will have my staff gather your luggage from your rooms and take it to the Suite.”


	10. Crossing paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains spoilers for the 2/17/17 Episode of Hawaii 5-0 and my take on the aftermath of the episode. The new 5-0 has had some excellent episodes through it's seven season run so far and this one was one of the best I've seen and I've followed since the beginning. But if you haven't seen the episode I recommend watching it before reading this chapter. It also features an appearance by Jack Dalton and Angus MacGyver from the 2016 version of that show. Hope everyone enjoys.

The Phoenix Foundation has dealt with an innumerable amount of crises since they were founded. Dealing with a copycat Zodiac was just the latest which led them to justice for Matty’s goddaughter, but the strangest part of this case is that he had been in contact with a Dr. Madison Gray, a police psychiatrist from Hawaii. This led Jack to get in contact with an old friend who was part of a task force on the island, a course of action MacGyver couldn’t help but question.

“Jack are you sure about this? Phoenix is supposed to be completely off the books.”

“Mac…this Dr. Gray has ties to Hawaii. She’s been in contact with our guy. Matty gave me the go ahead. I have to call my friend.”

“I just want to make sure…can you trust him?”

“I can.”

Jack has never let MacGyver down in the past and he knew that if Jack said he could trust this person, it was good enough for him. Back in Oahu, Steve and Lori were on the last day of their Valentine’s Day vacation. Their holiday had been great to start and ended with a hostage situation. When his phone rang at 9:00 A.M., he answered as quickly as he could while Lori rolled over, still worn out from everything. Before stepping out of their bedroom, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“McGarrett…”

“Did you fall off the face of the Earth or something Steve? This is the third time I’ve called you.”

“Jack Dalton…I could ask you the same thing. I’m guessing this isn’t a social call…what can I do for you?”

“We caught a case that has ties to Hawaii. We caught a copycat of the Zodiac…”

“Killer back in the seventies…covered his face with a black hood…took out young couples. So you’re still with the C.I.A.”

“About that…I’m not with the Agency anymore. I work for a new team. We call ourselves the Phoenix Foundation.”

“Okay, so…”

“Listen our killer; he was in contact with someone on the island. A psychiatrist…”

Steve fell silent when Jack paused, he had a feeling he knew exactly who his old friend was talking about. Then when Jack spoke again, Steve’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Have you heard of a Dr. Madison Gray?”

“So this Phoenix Foundation you work for…what interest does it have in Dr. Gray?”

“We looked her up. We wanted to know what she was doing helping someone carry out murders in San Francisco.”

“Whatever she was doing, it’s all a part of a game she’s playing against 5-0. However; we lost track of her. My guess is that she fled the island. We did make it a little too hot for her here.”

“So she could be anywhere in the country right now. I’d suggest you find her. Who knows how many other people she’s been in contact with?”

“She’s high on our priority list. Next time though…I expect you to make the trip down here, I want to know all there is to know about this Phoenix Foundation.”

“I planned to…if a case ever comes up in Hawaii that Matty will let us help with.”

“So Webber’s still on your back after all this time?”

“Another time; Steve.”

When the phone disconnected, Danny, Melissa and Lori were all up and entering the sitting room. Steve had taken a seat on the couch so he could take time to process this new information. The others could feel his tension like an oncoming storm. As he sat there with his phone still in hand, Lori sat down next to him and proceeded to massage his shoulders.

“Danny…we need to get packed up. I just got a call from an old friend on the mainland. Madison Gray had been in contact with a serial in California. We need to find her.”

“Alright…I’ll call Chin and let him know. Someone should…”

Before Danny can finish, Steve is already on his phone again trying to contact Alicia while Lori returns to their room to pack up their suitcases. When he is once again alone, Steve only gets Alicia’s voicemail. For the next week 5-0 does their best to locate Dr. Gray but continuously come up empty. While other cases present themselves, this one keeps hitting dead ends until a woman walks into H.P.D. headquarters with blood on her hands. 

Steve was becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of any news on Gray though he did his best not to let it show. The whole team was at Iolani Palace watching as Lori was sworn in as the newest member of 5-0. Just after Steve gave her back her original badge, his phone rang with a call from Duke.

“McGarrett…”

Silence permeated the room as Steve listened and nodded his head in response to what Duke was saying. When he hung up the phone he began issuing assignments for the team.

“Danny…Lori…I need you to check all records for a Lauren Parker from Wisconsin. Get any information you can on her. Kono…Lou get down to the M.E.’s office. Be ready to run tests on a blood sample. Chin…we’re going to H.P.D. Madison Gray just walked in with blood on her hands.”

Over the next day, Lauren Parker was questioned by H.P.D. and Steve. His call from Jack had been right on the money and now they had a known serial killer in custody though she was still playing some game with them. Even Alicia knew it and though hesitant, broke Gray out of prison for a trip to Wisconsin. There she found out that her daughter was still alive. Steve and Chin had followed and saved them both from the man who had kept Sienna prisoner for the past five years. Upon their return to Hawaii, Alicia and her daughter were settled back in when Dr. Gray showed up one last time just after Steve left.

“I need to report a murder…”

The game they were playing had yet to end, and Madison threatened Alicia with the life of her daughter. While on the phone with 911 she asked for H.P.D. and Commander McGarrett. When the police arrived; Steve, Lori and Chin were right behind them. Alicia was kneeling on her kitchen floor, the gun by her side and Dr. Gray lying in a pool of blood. Lori was the first to examine the body.

“Steve…she’s dead.”

“Alicia…”

Steve knelt down in front of his friend; gently placing a hand on her chin. When she met his eyes, hers were red with unshed tears. She had pressed a small razor blade to Gray’s neck back at the police station, but couldn’t kill her that way. Now she had, and she could see sympathy in Steve’s eyes. While he could only guess what had happened, the silence was shattered by Duke.

“Alicia Brown; you’re under arrest for the murder of Madison Gray.”

“Duke…this…”

“Steve, the evidence is clear enough. We have to take Ms. Brown into custody.”

Steve and Chin tried to argue, but to no avail. The voices became so intense that Alicia’s daughter Sienna was woken up and she came running into the kitchen to find out what had happened. She had been so exhausted from her ordeal that she hadn’t heard the gunshot. Now she could see the pool of blood staining the kitchen floor and turned her eyes to her mother who was now in handcuffs.

“Mom…”

H.P.D. led Alicia out of the house while Sienna stood there with tears beginning to fall. She was frozen in shock watching as the M.E. collected the body and Steve did his best to comfort her. He knew there were no words that would make the situation go away or even have some semblance of rationality. So he was surprised when she spoke.

“Commander McGarrett…please help my mother. Anything she did, I’m sure she did to protect me.”

“I’ll do everything I can. For now…I think it’d be better if you didn’t stay here.”

“Where would I go? My Mom is the only family I have here.”

“I’ve got an extra room…but if you’d be more comfortable in a hotel I can make the arrangements…”

“I’ll take her to our home Steve. She shouldn’t have to stay in a hotel.”

Turning to Lori, Steve was surprised that she had used the term our home, she had still been referring to the house as his. But his surprise quickly passed in remembering they had someone to take care of.

“Who are you?”

“Agent Lori Weston; Sienna. I’m Steve’s…”

“Girlfriend.”

“Yes…I’m formerly with DHS and now on the 5-0 task force. You’ll be safer at our house. Come on…I’ll help you get some clothes together.”

As Sienna led Lori to her room; Chin walked back into the house after meeting with the M.E. They were on their way to examine the body as he moved to stand beside Steve.

“What do you think?”

“I think Alicia didn’t intend to kill Dr. Gray. From what Duke said she was on the phone with 911. She had called for both H.P.D. and me. I had just left. If I hadn’t…”

“Steve you can’t blame yourself for this. We’ve dealt with Dr. Gray for some time. She’s a textbook case of manipulative. Whatever she was doing here, it was all a part of her game.”

“I know…and the only way we’re going to find out what happened is to ask Alicia.”

Twenty minutes later Lori was driving Steve’s truck towards their home with Sienna in the passenger seat. Chin and Steve climbed into the mustang and headed for H.P.D. They arrived in record time and as soon as they walked in Duke told them that Alicia had already been booked and he would take them to her. It was a short walk to the very same room that Dr. Gray had been held in.

“Thanks Duke…”

“Steve, someone should be in there with you. Someone from H.P.D.”

“Look, I’ll confirm that Alicia will cooperate. I’m sure she has a very good reason for what she did.”

“Still, you might not be thinking objectively.”

“It will be alright Duke; I’ll go in there with Steve.”

Duke could only acquiesce to Steve and Chin. Even he wanted to believe that Alicia hadn’t wanted to kill Dr. Gray, but she still did it. With that in mind he led them towards the room and gave them ten minutes with her.

“Steve…Chin…”

“Alicia, what happened?”

“You had just left…I locked the door and she surprised me in the kitchen. I didn’t…”

“Alicia…we know this is hard for you. But you killed her. The evidence is clear cut.”

“Detective Kelly, do you have a daughter? Do you know what it’s like to think you’ll never see her again, to believe she’s dead? And what’s worse to have someone walk into your house and threaten you and your family?”

Alicia’s words remind Chin of everything he went through with Sara. He knew just how she was feeling but found himself unable to speak. He didn’t have to as Steve spoke up again.

“Chin knows what it’s like, so does Danny. Alicia; if Dr. Gray…”

“She was in my house Steve, she was an intruder and she threatened to kill my daughter before sliding her gun over to me. She wanted to end the game. She told me the only way that would happen was…”

“If you did what was necessary. I had a feeling this was self-defense. We can work with that. Did anyone else hear the threat?”

“Possibly the 911 operator. I don’t know for sure.”

“Okay, I know you don’t like being in here…but be strong. I’ve got some friends who can help.”

“Who?”

“Agent Lori Weston…she’s a profiler formerly with the DHS and a friend in the D.A.’s office.”

“We’ll be in touch Alicia.”

“Thank you Steve, Detective Kelly.”

Chin departs with Steve following him, but before McGarrett can get out of the door, Alicia calls him back with a question and a request.

“Steve…You believe that I did this in self-defense; right?”

"I think you know the answer to that question already.”

“Of course I do. I need you to do me a favor. Sienna…I just got her back. If this doesn’t work out and I have to…”

“Alicia; you’re not going to jail. Not if I can help it.”

“If I do…if the worst should happen…I want you to help my daughter in any way you can.”

“I’ve already got that covered. I didn’t want her to stay in your house alone.”

“It’s a crime scene Steve. She couldn’t stay there. You got her a hotel?”

“No, she’s staying at mine and Lori’s house. She’ll be safe there.”

As Steve left, Alicia allowed for a small smile. She knew he really was a good friend and she knew he’d do everything in his power to get this resolved as quickly as possible. The next morning he and the team had gone into work to start their assessment of the case. Abby had volunteered to question all of the 911 operators that had been on duty that night but it was going to take some time to find the right one and the call. While she and Chin continued the search, Lori was having her first meeting with Alicia.

“Good morning Alicia. My name is…”

“You’re Agent Lori Weston. I saw you at my house with Steve. He tells me you’re a profiler, formerly with the DHS.”

“Yes, I am and I was. He tells me you were a profiler as well.”

“Retired…until the case 5-0 encountered with a serial killer late last year.”

“A serial that turned out to be Dr. Madison Gray. I was there when Steve found the chess piece on his dining room table.”

“So, can we get on with why you’re here? Small talk is fun and all…”

“I’m here to help you Alicia. I never met Dr. Gray but I can understand why you did what you did.”

“You’re here to profile me Agent Weston. I’m not crazy, and I didn’t want to kill her. But when someone breaks into my house…threatens my life and that of my daughter…”

“You acted in self-defense. No one is questioning that.”

“With all due respect…you seem to be. We’ve shared the same profession. I know what you’re doing. So cut to the chase.”

“Fine…Steve believes in you…and I believe in him. I was abducted by Yakuza before rejoining 5-0. My partner was tortured in an effort to break me. I had Shioma…I had him at gunpoint. I was ready to kill him in cold blood. Steve stopped me. He and 5-0 saved me. I want to do the same for you.”

“Then let’s get down to business. And when you see Steve again, tell him he chose well.”

“What?”

“I can see why he loves you.”

A faint blush of pink colored Lori’s cheeks for an instant before she composed herself and got to work with Alicia. However between Iolani Palace and H.P.D. headquarters the rest of the team was having a much more difficult experience with their own part of the case.


	11. Phoenix 5-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating but in addition to keyboard issues I was also without internet for a while so I was unable to log in or post anything but the positive of that was that I could fine tune this chapter before posting it. This chapter features an alternate course of events from the crossover episode of MacGyver where Chin, Kono, and Kamekona appeared. Hope everyone enjoys.

While Steve was meeting with Ellie and Lori was picking up her second day of working with Alicia, MacGyver, Jack, Bozer, and Riley were on a direct flight back from their most recent mission. During a discussion about Mac’s birthday, a call from Matty came through. 

“Your return to L.A. is going to be delayed. We’ve had an emergency situation present itself and I’ve got to reroute you to Hawaii.”

“What is the situation?”

“There’s a group of scientists working on top secret military projects to aid our soldiers overseas. I’m sure you can imagine what would happen if these projects fell into the wrong hands, Jack.”

“The projects and potential weaponry being sold on the black market to the highest bidders giving anyone who wants it an advantage over our men in uniform.”

“Correct Mac…and my contacts have uncovered just such a potential threat in the works.”

“We’re not too late, are we?”

“Not if you get there before Chrysalis’ agents do.”

The team fell silent at the mention of that name. Patricia Thornton had been revealed to be a traitor to them all and even set up her own plan to kill the team for her downfall. Even now though she was still behind bars she was finding new ways to come after Phoenix. 

“You know we’re going to have to alert local authorities on this Matty…I’m sure that 5-0…”

“No Jack…, the 5-0 Task Force can’t have any involvement in this. I allowed for you to contact your friend but this assignment is top secret. We’ve already had to disavow you once…”

“And believe me we’re not that enthusiastic for a repeat performance of that mission.”

“Neither am I Mac…, your assignment is to go in and protect the scientists. As far as anyone is concerned Phoenix is still just a think tank. You all know what I expect and I’ve got another call to make.”

When the line disconnected the jet was already banking towards Hawaii. Though Matty had contacted the department in charge of the research and set up hotel rooms for the team, what she didn’t know was that their mission would already be hit with complications before they even got the chance to land. As soon as the plane touched down Mac and Jack were taken to one car while Bozer and Riley were led to another one. Inside Mac’s car the government agent was going over the details of their projects.

“First off, I’m not exactly sure what interest a think tank has in military projects. Why are you really here?”

“We represent a group of individuals that are very interested in your project. Basically we’re here to assist with keeping your discoveries from falling into the wrong hands.”

“Mr. MacGyver, I assure you we have taken all proper precautions in the processes for this project as well as the weapons development we are…”

“Weapons development…?”

“Yes Mr. Dalton…the weapons we are working on are being designed to give our men in uniform an edge on the ever growing number of terroristic threats they face in the field.”

Mac and Jack shared an uneasy look between them while their host continued speaking. Now they knew why they were in Hawaii and if the threat of Thornton was any indication then they also knew that the two of them weren’t enough. They were just realizing that their assignment was about to take a turn for the worse, but not one of the four knew just how bad it would get. After arriving and getting settled in they had only ten minutes before the hotel went dark. Of course the situation came at the worst time for Jack and MacGyver who were in the elevator making their way to meet with the scientists.

“Jack; what did you do?”

“Me? What makes you think I did something? Can you get us out of this elevator?”

“How long have you known me?”

While Mac worked on opening the doors Jack tried to call Riley but like the power in the hotel, his cell phone was inoperable. 

“We’ve got another problem…”

“One at a time Jack…I’ve almost got…”

“Got no cell service…and that coupled with the lack of power…,”

“An E.M.P., if Thornton is involved, even from behind bars whoever she contracted must want these weapons badly. But we still have the edge.”

“Just exactly how do we have an edge here?”

“First…she doesn’t know we’re here. Word may get out that we are but until it does we do have the upper hand. And second…”

Mac paused as the doors opened; while Jack was talking he had worked the fireman’s lock with his Swiss Army knife. While they were stuck between floors, the elevator shaft was just wide enough for one of them to squeeze out and climb.

“Okay Jack…I need you to hold down the emergency brake button. I’m going to climb up and open the doors to the floor above us. When I’m out, you’ll be able to follow.”

“Is it best if I don’t ask how?”

“Probably, but here…use the duct tape to secure the brake. It will hold long enough for you to climb out.”

While Mac and Jack were making their escape from the elevator, a call was being placed to Iolani Palace where Steve was meeting with Ellie Clayton on Alicia’s case. With Danny in New Jersey visiting his sister, Chin, Kono and Lou were each out on assignment; Steve was the only one there.

“Sorry Ellie…, McGarrett…”

Ellie could only watch as Steve’s facial expressions became more and more serious as he listened to the other end of the phone call. She knew that whatever had happened must have grave ramifications and he was going to have to leave with their conversation unfinished. 

“Copy that; I’m on my way.”

“Emergency situation?”

“Yeah, there’s a hotel where all the power just went out. While that in itself isn’t unusual, there is a group of scientists working on several military projects, some that are highly classified.”

“If they’re so classified how do you know about them?”

“We helped check the security when Governor Mahoe informed me about these projects. So I’ve got to go but about Alicia…”

“Her case seems to be fairly cut and dried Steve…clearly a case of self-defense. I don’t think either of you have anything to worry about.”

“Thanks Ellie, I owe you a drink…Friday night?”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

As they parted ways Ellie knew Steve would keep his promise of a drink and as his friend she still had yet to meet this new girlfriend she had heard rumors about. Admittedly she was harboring a small amount of resentment towards him for the break up with Lynn, whom she had introduced him too, but his line of work was not the best fit for the relationship. Lynn may be an adrenaline junkie, but her life had been in danger one to many times for it to continue. While she was heading back to her office; Steve was arriving at the hotel to meet a waiting Chin.

“Chin…what do we have?”

“Kono and I got the call after wrapping up our case. We came as soon as we heard. So far we’ve got very little to go on because all lines of communication are down. I only got a call through to Lou to get SWAT here as I arrived. Before the call completed my phone and bike shut down.”

“E.M.P.?”

“Most likely. The hotel is on lockdown.”

“And the scientists inside?”

“Still there but no word yet on their projects.”

As the rest of 5-0 and SWAT were convening at the exterior of the hotel, Jack and Mac were moving through the emergency stairwell in their continued efforts to reach the scientists. They were lucky that the potential E.M.P. only took out the main power so they still had some light to follow. But their real problems began as soon as they stepped out of the stairwell. Jack was the first to enter the hallway and couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Hey…are you emergency service…”

Gunfire erupted before Jack could finish his question forcing him to quickly duck back behind the emergency door. His action of pulling the door shut caused Mac to collide with him, thus throwing him off balance.

“What was that?”

“Not emergency service personnel that’s for sure. Body armor and heavily armed, he definitely ain’t friendly.”

“Then he’s one of the men Thornton had hired. And he’s probably got friends. Come on; we need to go further down.”

“Odds are that’s where the scientists are, and whatever weapons they’re working on; that’s what these guys are after.”

While the pair continued their downward trek Riley and Bozer were outside the hotel. Riley had wanted to explore Hawaii and both hers and Bozer’s bags had been taken to their rooms. They had just left the hotel as the E.M.P. was triggered and couldn’t get back in or call their friends because both of their phones had been fried.

“Still no luck, Riley?”

“No, if it was an E.M.P. we’ll have no way of getting through to anyone. My computer may even be…”

Bozer could only stare at Riley in confusion as she paused in her thought when she had a revelation. The laptop she was working with was the same one she had used to hack the N.S.A. to help rescue her mother. Though Thornton has confiscated it initially and had it checked thoroughly it was given back when Matty took over after another thorough diagnostic. When she got it back some upgrades had been done and one of those had been an improvement to protect it from electromagnetic pulses.

“Bozer…I need a place to work. I can rig a signal that will get communications active again.”

While the two of them scouted around they instantly drew the attention of Kono who been watching for suspicious characters. Bozer followed Riley as she made her way towards one of the tents the emergency services team was setting up. Their actions were definitely even more suspect now as she directed Chin’s attention to her targets while Steve and Lou coordinated with SWAT.

“You’re thinking they’re involved in this Kono?”

“Not sure, but the way they were acting something was certainly off. Won’t hurt to investigate.”

“Then let’s go.”

While Riley and Bozer were getting situated Kono and Chin walked in and split up to speak with emergency services personnel. From the corner of her eye Kono focused her attention on the girl who had opened up a laptop and while it booted up, she made conversation with the guy next to her. She paid little attention to the girl’s companion because he didn’t seem to be the tech savvy type and went to see where else he could be of assistance. A few moments later she caught sight of Chin tailing him out of the tent. 

“So you think this power outage was an E.M.P.? Who has access to that kind of hardware? Why would they use it on a hotel this far away from the big Island?”

Kono had taken another position purposefully meandering through the tent to status with the rest of the first responders. From each vantage point she could hear the conversation her target was having, paying close attention to everything being discussed. She had heard E.M.P. a few times already and just needed to hear a possible motive to move in.

“I’m not sure, but whoever it is that did it, clearly has a major level of interest in the projects being worked on here. If the projects are military related; an E.M.P. would be the distraction they need to complete their mission, whatever it is.”

“So what are you doing then?”

“Trying to restore power so I can get some kind of idea as to what’s going on in there. I have some friends on the inside that…”

Kono didn’t even hear the rest of the conversation; she had a possible motive and approached her target as quickly as she could without creating a scene. Riley could feel an imposing presence behind her and turned when she heard a voice with an intimidating tone that clearly meant business.

“Excuse me Miss, but you’re going to have to come with me.”

“Why would I do that? Who are you?”

“Officer Kono Kalakaua, 5-0 Task Force. I just need to ask you a few questions.”

Riley knew she had no choice but to follow Kono. The badge and sidearm on her hip offered no room for debate. After a slow walk with everyone still in the tent pretending not to watch they were outside. Chin was still keeping an eye on Bozer when he saw Kono emerge followed by her own target. Bozer noticed as well, immediately rushing towards Riley when Chin reached out and grabbed hold of his arm.

“That’s my friend…let me go…”

“Relax; she’s not in any danger. We just want to ask her and you a few questions.”

“We didn’t do anything; we just came here to help.”

“Then there should be no harm in answering a few questions for us.”

Bozer continued to struggle as Chin escorted him over to where Kono and Riley were standing. When the four of them were together Lou and Steve came walking over after hearing all the commotion. With SWAT in position to intercept any threats 5-0 knew that having these two in custody was their first lead in solving this case.

“Chin, Kono what have we got?”

“A couple persons of interest. This one was inside the first responder’s tent working on her laptop. I heard her talk about the potential E.M.P. a few times and trying to get the connections back up and running to contact some of her friends on the inside.”

“Suspicious, and what about him?”

“Not sure, he was accompanying her into the tent but left almost immediately.”

“Look, we’re just here to help. Riley had nothing to do with the E.M.P. and she was just trying to help get the systems back on-line. We do have friends inside. We came here to meet with the scientists working on these top secret projects.”

“Riley huh…, okay what’s your name and how do you know so much about these projects.”

“My name is Bozer and we know about this because…”

Riley cleared her throat in an attempt to persuade Bozer to stop talking. They were both under strict orders from Matty to not involve 5-0 but he didn’t take the hint and continued on.

“I promise you, we are here to help. And we do have friends inside that hotel. We’re with the Phoenix Foundation; we were sent here to…”

“The Phoenix Foundation?”

The name registered a level of recognition with both Chin and Steve. Though they still needed proof that Bozer and Riley are who they say they are, Steve was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

“Kono…Chin…let them go. I’ve heard of Phoenix…so I’m giving you two minutes to prove you work with them. We’ve got a potentially dangerous situation unfolding and we don’t have time to second guess ourselves.”

“My name is Riley Davis. I didn’t have anything to do with the potential E.M.P. I can get the systems back on-line but I need my laptop which Officer Kalakaua took from me. Right now Jack Dalton and Angus MacGyver are inside that hotel…”

“Jack Dalton…okay. I believe you. Kono…”

After Kono hands back Riley’s laptop the latter immediately gets back to the work she was doing. The fact that her computer is still working despite the E.M.P. that took down the cell network is a mystery to 5-0 which Lou questions.

“Riley is it…if we were hit by an E.M.P. how is that your laptop is still working?”

“I had it built to detailed specifications. Phoenix upgraded it to be resistant to electromagnetic pulses. Now if I’ve been able to hack the system just right…”

When Riley paused all the cell phones in the immediate vicinity began ringing and beeping with calls and text alerts. She hadn’t been able to get the main network back on-line yet, but she did reactivate the emergency network which allowed for a video call from Jack to pop up on her screen.

“Riley…about damn time…are you and Bozer…”

“We’re safe outside the hotel. What about you guys?”

“Holed up in an emergency stairwell. Elevators are down and we got hostiles all around us. It’s a good bet they’re here for these military projects.”

The 5-0 team all shared several uneasy glances. Governor Mahoe had feared something like this could happen and her fears were proven accurate. She had McGarrett and his task force check security but she hadn’t considered the possibility of an E.M.P. to be used to attempt an infiltration. After the initial shock wore off Steve maneuvered around behind Riley putting him directly in Jack’s line of sight. 

“Hey McGarrett how are ya?”

“Concerned Jack…what exactly did Phoenix bring to my jurisdiction?”

“It’s not what we brought…”

“Jack you know what Matty…”

“Mac we don’t have time to argue. We’re going to have to involve 5-0 despite what Matty said. The two of us are not enough to take down however many antagonists there are.”

While Mac and Jack were discussing their options gunfire once again erupted outside their emergency stairwell. Both of them had to duck further back away from the door and it was abundantly clear that their initial assailant had reported back to the rest of his team on their whereabouts.

“All right McGarrett, you better have some sort of plan to get us out of this. We’ve already broken protocol by speaking with you; so you and 5-0 better get your collective asses in here.”

After that the video chat once again went dead. Steve wouldn’t know it but a bullet had penetrated the door and nicked Jack’s hand as it exploded through his phone. At this point 5-0 had very little time left to get in and assist the beleaguered Phoenix agents as well as rescue the scientists. With time running out Steve was already working out a plan.


	12. Task Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, this chapter went through a few rewrites to get it right. In addition to that, work and life got in the way of my writing but those to subjects have ironed themselves out and I'm back on the story. Enjoy.

As Steve laid out the details of his plan; H.P.D. and 5-0 knew they had very little time to resolve this situation as well as having a lack of information on whom they would be facing. They could feel the tension rolling off of Bozer and Riley in waves which did nothing to ease their own tension at the thought of reporting all of this to Governor Mahoe.

“Riley…you were able to restore emergency power to the cell network, is there any chance you can restore power to the hotel, get us in without opposition?”

“Restoring power to the cell network was easy; Commander. But this hotel…the power grid it runs on was flash fried by the E.M.P. I’m good at hacking but even I can’t fix an entire electrical grid with just a laptop.”

“Okay so we’re going to have to improvise more than I would like. First off Riley, we need to know who and what we’re dealing with.”

“The group is called the Organization. They work for Phoenix’s former C.O. Her name is Patricia Thornton but uses the moniker Chrysalis. We brought her down with the help of Mac’s ex-girlfriend Nikki.”

“A traitor in U.S. Intelligence, that’s not unheard of. So Thornton is…”

“Behind bars at the moment Officer Kalakaua. But she still has massive influence. She’s using hired guns to…”

“Go after Phoenix. We’re going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Riley; do whatever you can to get the hotel’s power grid back up and running. Tell Jack we’re on our way. The Organization is most likely trying to get to him and MacGyver so we have a limited window where the front entrance is clear of hostiles. When we’re in, we split up. Bozer, take this. It will allow you to keep in contact with us and report on what you and Riley find.”

Bozer placed the comm unit in his ear as 5-0 and SWAT approached the front door. They could hear gunfire so Jack and MacGyver were still being besieged by hostiles. Since they could hear the shots, their targets wouldn’t hear the explosion at the main entrance. The team took cover as Steve positioned a small grenade on the steps. As soon as the door blew they made their way in, splitting into teams. Steve and Kono went with half of the SWAT team to find the scientists while Chin, Lou and the other half of SWAT went on the search for the hostiles at the emergency stair well. Chin and Lou arrived first after hearing the gunfire which gave them a clear direction.

“5-0…H.P.D.! Drop your weapons!”

The command did nothing to cause a cease fire; it only redirected the Organization towards a new target. As the gunfire erupted again Jack took the chance of opening the emergency door and fired off his own shots. He managed to take two of them out with his last few bullets, and had to take on a more direct approach. Chin and Lou had been pushed back behind SWAT while the gunfire continued. Though they kept firing they could see a guy in black t-shirt aiding in the battle. He had snapped a couple of necks as the greater number of SWAT officers dispatched the rest of the hostiles.

“H.P.D. drop you weapon and put your hands on your head!”

“Whoa…whoa…whoa…My name is Jack Dalton…I’m with…”

“Drop your weapon and get down on the ground!”

Jack wasn’t being given a choice by the SWAT officer and he did as requested. He was on his knees with his hands interlaced behind his head. Chin and Lou were retrieving the weapons from the dead hostiles only to see Jack close to being arrested.

“Lieutenant, stand down. This one is not a threat.”

“With all due respect Captain Grover…”

“Stand down…that’s an order.”

“Yes Sir.”

Who are you?”

“As I was saying before SWAT here tried to arrest me…my name is Jack Dalton. I’m with the Phoenix Foundation. I’m here to help.”

“Just you? We were briefed that there were two of you in that emergency stairwell.”

“Yeah…my buddy Angus MacGyver…”

“Angus?”

“There are far more interesting things about him than just his name. We make it through this you just might get to meet him.”

“Where is MacGyver, Jack?”

“He went down to check on the scientists. You know my name; who are you?”

“Chin Ho Kelly…Lou Grover…, we’re 5-0.”

“5-0…, McGarrett’s outfit?”

“That’s right. We need…”

“Where is McGarrett?”

“Leading another team towards the scientists. We need to know what this Organization is after here.”

“Weapons; Chin…whatever these scientists are working on. And most likely Mac and myself. They work for…”

“Patricia Thornton A.K.A. Chrysalis. We’ve been informed by Riley and Bozer. Speaking of…, Steve; we’ve got Jack…”

“What about his partner…”

“MacGyver is working his way towards the scientists. You’re about to have company.”

“Copy that…Bozer; have you and Riley got anything yet?”

“Riley is close to getting the network back up and running…she says…,”

Outside the hotel, Bozer pauses as Riley speaks, and with a thumbs up signal she gives him; he begins speaking again alerting 5-0 to some much needed good news.

“She’s got the cell network stable and the hotel security cameras running. If you give her a minute she can patch the feed into your cell phones.”

In thirty seconds Chin, and Lou’s phones are all receiving video feed of the hotel. They can see Steve, Kono and the rest of SWAT working their way through the hallways. While Steve’s team also likely has the same feed, they’re still on the lookout for more hostiles. In that moment a door from the emergency stairwell opens behind them and a man steps out. He moves forward to identify himself but is soon engaged in combat by Kono.

“Hey…I’m not…; not with the hostiles…!”

MacGyver could only defend himself as Kono continued her relentless assault. While Mac was primarily trained by the Army to diffuse bombs, he still went through the combat training and could have easily taken the upper hand. But he wouldn’t bring himself to hit a woman over a misunderstanding. His assailant was about to land another punch when a voice from the back stopped her.

“Kono…stand down. He’s not with the Organization.”

“Steve…how do we know...?”

“Because Chin and Lou were watching. We’ve got a video feed of the entire hotel thanks to Riley. This is Angus MacGyver, Jack’s partner.”

Kono was immediately embarrassed that she attacked first before considering her opponent wasn’t really the enemy. But between the Yakuza, Gabriel, and Sara’s kidnapping all of 5-0 has been on edge. So when she tries to apologize she’s not surprised when MacGyver stops her mid-sentence.

“Really Angus…I’m so…”

“It’s fine Officer Kalakaua. You’re up against an unknown number of hostiles and I pop up out of an emergency stairwell. In those circumstances your reaction was perfectly understandable. And please…call me Mac.”

“Only if you call me Kono.”

“Okay…everyone acquainted? If so, we need to get a move on. Mac…”

“Hold on a second.”

As Steve began speaking MacGyver’s phone began ringing. The caller I.D. indicated it was a call he couldn’t ignore. 

“Matty…”

“I’ve just gotten word from one of my contacts on the projects the scientists are working on. The weaponry being developed is…”

Before Matty can finish, another explosion rocks the foundations of the hotel. Steve’s entire team felt it on their floor and knew it could only be bad news. Whatever the Organization was looking for, they now undoubtedly had it in addition to their extensive armament. What had begun as a capture and extraction mission had now turned into a full blown terroristic threat.

“Mac…”

“Sorry Matty…we don’t have any more time to discuss this. The Organization is out and God only knows where they’re going or what they have planned.”

“Then get after them…recover whatever they’ve stolen and get them in custody, now!”

As soon as the line disconnected MacGyver was already calling Jack. He, Chin and Lou had also felt the explosion and were making their way down through the hotel to rendezvous with Steve and the others. As soon as both teams met up Bozer was all but screaming in the comms.

“Boz…Bozer calm down! We’re on our way out right now.”

“I’d calm down if we didn’t have a problem Mac! Riley…they’ve got Riley!”

The hallway where both teams were fell eerily silent for a few seconds. MacGyver had no doubts why the Organization took and her and what they were going to use her for and now their window of opportunity to resolve this began to close very quickly.

“Bozer…did you get the plate number of their vehicle?”

“I got it Commander, but how…”

“Don’t worry about how, just tell me what it is.”

After Bozer relayed the number McGarrett called Jerry at Iolani Palace. With time short he quickly repeated the plate number, giving Jerry time to track it through the systems. He had every camera feed tracking out from the hotel on each possible destination they could go. After five minutes he had a hit.

“They’re headed towards a small airstrip; Commander. It’s about twenty minutes from your present location. Clearly this Organization has been planning this for…”

“We got it Jerry, thanks. Call the tower,…tell them that plane does not take off. They’ve got high tech top secret weaponry and at least one hostage.”

“On it.”

“Okay, let’s move. Our terrorists have a ten minute head start. Jack, you’re with me and Lou. MacGyver you’re with Chin and Kono…we do not let them…”

“What about me Commander? I’m coming too.”

“Bozer…no. You’re going to Iolani Palace where…”

“But…”

“No arguments. If you’re not combat trained you won’t be safe. Duke; take care of Bozer. He can help Jerry.”

Now in a race against time both 5-0 and Phoenix piled into waiting vehicles. Steve and Lou climbed into Steve’s truck with Jack throwing himself in the back seat while Chin, Kono, and MacGyver clambered into Chin’s Mustang. Both teams pushed their cars to the limits of speed as SWAT kept as close as they could in pursuit. As soon as they arrived at the airport the jet was prepping for takeoff when the guards heard the sirens. One terrorist was behind the controls as the others aimed their weapons.

“5-0! Throw down your guns and put your hands up!”

Steve’s command went unheeded as the members of the Organization opened fire. The airstrip was utter chaos, bullets flying back and forth. In the chaos Mac could see the pilot engaging the engines and with little time he sprinted down the tarmac, and jumped, grabbing hold of the wing just as the plane started to roll. His body weight kept the flaps on the wing from engaging properly but the jet kept going. Aside from the pilot there was one other guard inside the cabin and he made the unfortunate mistake of opening the door. 

MacGyver had started inching his way forward when he saw the door open. The guard immediately saw him and reached for his gun. A sudden turn threw the guard off balance and he tumbled out of the open hatch as Mac started to slide from his precarious position on the wing. As he continued to slide, he had just enough reach to get a hand inside the open portal and pull himself in. After regaining his own balance, he saw Riley bound on the floor in the back and the pilot in front of him, dead from a gunshot wound to the chest. In that instant the plane started to lift off.

Mac had to rush the cockpit to stop the pilot or these weapons he needed to retrieve would definitely end up in the wrong hands. When he was through the cabin door he hit the agent with a hard forearm to the back of the head. This action knocked the man forward into the controls and forced the front landing gear back on the runway. As the plane was near takeoff speed it hit the gravel and dirt at the end of the tarmac, the nose burying itself in the sod of the field, the front wheel having broken off when it touched back down. The pilot was thrown through the glass while MacGyver was knocked off his feet. Jack and Steve saw all of this and bolted for the jet. 

“MAC!”

While they rushed forward the other members of 5-0 and SWAT provided cover fire taking out the hostiles. The Organization had come to Hawaii heavily armed but hadn’t counted on the 5-0 task force being there to intercept them. Many of Chrysalis’ agents were severely wounded, others were dead. As SWAT and H.P.D secured those that were still alive, Chin, Lou and Kono made their way to the jet which Steve and Jack had disappeared into. The pilot on the ground was beginning to stir, he had been lucky to survive the crash though not without injury. Lou went to him and called for medical assistance while Chin and Kono climbed in the jet. Seats had broken loose and were upended in various parts of the cabin, but thankfully both Mac and Riley were only shaken as Jack and Steve helped them to their feet.

“I gotta tell ya Mac, I’ve seen you do some stupid shit over the years but this may have been the most idiotic I’ve ever seen coming from you.”

“So you’re rubbing off on him then Dalton.”

“Hey nobody asked you Steve, and you really don’t have room to talk either.”

Jack’s response elicited a chuckle from both Chin and Kono as they moved off to search the cargo hold. Inside they found several high yield explosives as well as the top secret project numbered thirteen. 

“Steve, you might want to take a look at this.”

“Yeah Chin…what do we have.”

“Not sure, but it looks dangerous. This has to be the experimental weapon the Organization was after.”

“All right, we’re taking it back to H.Q. From there we’ll have the bomb squad examine it. We need to know just what we’re dealing with here.”

While Jack, Mac and Riley were having their own mini-reunion, Riley’s phone began to ring. All three of them knew who it was and she wanted an update on their status.

“Mac, you better have resolved this. Tell me that you stopped the Organization.”

“Everything is under control Matty. We’ve got the weapons and Thornton’s agents in custody. 5-0 was…”

“I told you not to involve 5-0. These projects were classified federal government only. If 5-0 knows or figures out what they’re dealing with it could put them in extreme danger. And Phoenix cannot get involved or we will be compromised. You’ve already dealt with that once when your ex-girlfriend betrayed you before being revealed as C.I.A.”

“All to get to Thornton.”

“Exactly, and that’s why we need to contain this. It’s not because I don’t value what 5-0 is doing. Phoenix needs allies but we can’t protect them all. I’ll see you in two hours.”

As soon as the weapons were secured 5-0 and Phoenix departed for Iolani Palace while the airport’s crew took over clean-up. As MacGyver and Jack rode with McGarrett they both had concerns regarding Matty coming to Hawaii but didn’t share those concerns with Steve. When they arrived, Lori was in her office working on Alicia’s case. And though she was focused on her work, it didn’t stop Jack from entering without knocking or permission.

“Hi.”

Lori only spared a brief glance up at the interloper in her office before getting back to work. Jack was oblivious to the fact that she was ignoring him and surveyed his surroundings while still trying to get her attention. Eventually his presence became distracting enough that she had to finally acknowledge his presence. 

“Can I help you with something?”

“First, you can tell me why McGarrett has been holding out on me. He didn’t say he had such a gorgeous woman working for him. Why weren’t you on duty with the rest of 5-0?”

“Because I had another assignment I’m working on for Steve. Is that all you needed? Because if so, I’m very busy.”

“I’m Jack, and you are?”

“Agent Lori Weston, formerly of Homeland Security. If you’ll excuse me…”

“Can I get your phone number?”

“Not in your dreams Jack…”

Lori’s door opened while she was preparing to tell Jack off, with Steve walking in. Jack hadn’t noticed and continued his attempts to hit on Lori, while she glared angrily at him, causing Steve to bite back the laughter at the awkward conversation going on directly in front of him.

“So Lori what do you say to knocking off early and getting a drink with me?”

“Actually I have to say…”

“You lost Jack?”

When Steve spoke, Jack jumped half a foot in the air before turning to face his friend. While Dalton’s opportunity to be cool and smooth just went out the window he still didn’t give up.

“No Steve, I was just introducing myself to Lori here and…”

“…asking my girlfriend out on a date. And I believe she was about to shoot you down…”

“Again.”

Lori finished Steve’s sentence as he moved to stand beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders, her hand coming to rest on his. Jack did his best but couldn’t hide the evident embarrassment on his face, and quickly changed the subject back to work.

“So…Steve, guess we should get back to discussing the Organization.”

Jack left Lori’s office first, still trying to hide his embarrassment much to Steve and Lori’s amusement. When they were both gone she got back to work on Alicia’s case and reviewed the file Steve’s friend Ellie had sent by e-mail earlier in the day.


	13. L.A. to Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a long time since I've updated this story and I have to offer my most sincere apologies. Life got in the way along with a new job and writer's block so I took some time away from this and my other stories. This chapter dives into the Hawaii 5-0 season 8 episode At Kama'oma'o, The Land of Activities (Kama’oma’o, ka ‘aina huli hana) and relies partially on the episodes plot with the exception of Tani already having joined the task force and Junior wanting to as Chin and Kono had already departed the series. This chapter also wraps up the previous MacGyver/5-0 crossover chapters that I put my own spin on. This story having alternate events, I wanted to have them stick around a little longer but not involved in the case. As always events of the show are only for reference if you've watched season 8 and I own none of the characters and no infringement on the series was intended, nor is this written for profit.

Matilda Webber was already on the flight to Hawaii when she placed the call to MacGyver. She was furious that her team had gotten 5-0 involved despite her orders not to do so. When she had been brought in to oversee Phoenix, she had been told she needed to be prepared to play damage control due mostly to Thornton’s status as a double agent. As such she was already working on a punishment for both Jack and MacGyver. The one thing she neglected to tell Mac was that Oversight had sent an armed team with her to assess the situation. What they didn’t yet know was that the Organization had more at stake than just the experimental weapons. 

“Director Webber, we’re nearing the naval airstrip. Request permission to land?”

“I’m sure they’ve already been informed by Oversight that we’re coming. Make radio contact. We need to end this danger before it begins.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Back at Iolani Palace, 5-0 was presently being filled in on by Mac everything the Organization was capable of and just what their interest was in these highly classified test projects. The only solace they could find was that project thirteen was not a bomb. The downside was that the project was an extremely advanced E.M.P. that though in an experimental phase could potentially disable any electrical grid within a fifteen hundred mile radius. While this all seemed far-fetched to the rest of the team, it was Jerry who provided the background on the device thanks in part to his contacts in the conspiracy theory underground as he had come to call it.

“Jerry, you’re telling us that this E.M.P. has capabilities unheard of anywhere. Your contacts think that our own government was secretly developing this to…”

“…to combat insurgents in the war on terror. Detective Williams, we have the proof right here. This E.M.P. could be connected to a satellite and be remotely triggered from anywhere. Even if it was created with the best of intentions, in the wrong hands it could destabilize an entire nation.”

“Still…”

“Danny, Jerry’s not wrong. While it does seem unlikely that this device is already capable of doing that damage in its current state of development, we have to treat this as a threat. We’ve got one more to contend with in conjunction with the missing uranium.”

“Steve…we…”

Danny’s train of thought is interrupted by two cell phones ringing at the same time. The first is Mac’s, with Matty on the other end of the line while Steve’s phone is the second and Duke calling to report the line of unmarked vehicles approaching 5-0 headquarters.

“Right, thanks Duke. Looks like Phoenix has some explaining to do Jack, MacGyver.”

“Commander, I assure you that…”

“Save it. Your call could only have come from Webber. Just what the hell is going on here?”

“Steve…I’m sure that Matty only wants to talk…you know that…”

“Well she’ll get the chance to explain all of this because from the look on your face Dalton, she’ll be coming in that door in an E.T.A. of about ten minutes. So start talking.”

“All right Steve; Matty didn’t want us involving 5-0 in the mission. But her reasons were entirely altruistic. She felt that our ops would put your team in danger if any of you knew what Phoenix really does.”

“Well we are all very aware of what Phoenix does now. And…”

Before Steve could finish his phone began ringing again, his call this time coming from the guards at the front entrance.

“Commander; we’ve got a problem…there’s a…”

“I already know. I guess they refused visitor’s badges as well. Let them come. We’ll handle it.”

Steve and the rest of 5-0 took up positions around the main office as Mac, Jack, Riley and Bozer waited for Matty to make her appearance. When the door opened they didn’t expect the fully armed combat team that had accompanied her.

“Matty…”

“Commander McGarrett, I’m Director Matilda Webber of the Phoenix Foundation.”

Matty didn’t even let Jack finish his protest or question why Oversight had sent a team with her, instead she decided on going straight for Steve.

“I know who you are Director Webber. I also know you used to be a high ranking C.I.A operative. The real question is what 5-0 can do for you?”

“Not here Commander, if we could I would prefer we continue this in your office.”

Steve held the door for Matty as he cast an overtly annoyed look back at both MacGyver and Jack. Whatever she wanted to discuss with him, she clearly didn’t want any of her team to overhear. In the commotion, Lori had even stepped out of her office, with her work on Alicia’s case complete for the day pending further information, she could only give Chin a confused look in response to what had occurred. He could only shake his head as what was going on was for Steve’s ears alone.

“Commander, first off I should apologize for how deeply my agents have involved you in this situation. I gave them strict orders to keep 5-0…ignorant to the matters we deal with in regards to Chrysalis and the Organization…for lack of a better way to describe it.”

“Director Webber, I don’t think you understand the severity of what your people have brought to my island. Keeping us ignorant to a threat that involves civilians in Hawaii is…”

There was a fire in Steve’s eyes as he spoke, as a former Seal he required trust and full disclosure on any and all threats, he knew Jack operated the same way as being a former member of Delta Force. However he was interrupted by Matty at that moment whose fury nearly matched his own.

“Commander…I’ve done my research on you and your team. You’re a highly decorated veteran, served multiple tours of duty and you have my respect for that. However…in light of your team's need to involve yourself in matters that go beyond your jurisdictions, this is one you need to stay out of.”

“You have no idea what…”

“Really? How about an unsanctioned trip to North Korea in 2011? Or how about your solo mission to help Lt. Catherine Rollins infiltrate a known terrorist cell on a rescue mission that you were arrested for? Trust me Commander, what the Organization wants is best left to Phoenix.”

“Like hell it is…”

“Okay, Commander. You want to play this the hard way…I’ll play along. As of this moment your people will turn over all information you have been given on the Organization, everything they did while here, or I’ll have your entire unit charged with obstruction and disbanded. Believe me when I say that this is not a threat, it’s a promise. I don’t take these actions lightly, and I’m taking them for your own protection.”

With those words Matty turned and walked out of Steve’s office. Back in the main room she ordered Riley to download all the intelligence on Chrysalis and her operatives from 5-0’s systems. What they didn’t know is that Jerry had returned to his own office downstairs when Steve and Webber were arguing and had secretly backed up the files. He knew that McGarrett wouldn’t take a threat like the Organization lightly, and he damn sure wouldn’t take Webber throwing her government authority in his face lying down, especially when it came to the safety of 5-0.

“Riley…as soon as we’ve got all the Intel, pack it up. We’re heading back to base. Jack, Bozer you two and the team follow me. Mac, you stay with Riley until she’s done. We’ll be waiting for you outside.”

Jack gave an apologetic look to Steve as he was the last to follow Matty out. As soon as 5-0’s databanks were cleared, Riley and Mac also left. When Phoenix had completely departed the Palace grounds; Jerry returned upstairs.

“Commander, I know you probably won’t approve but while you and Director Webber were…talking…I backed up the files on the threat.”

“That was a risky move Jerry…if Webber finds out…”

“She won’t. I took multiple back doors through our system and encrypted my work as I was doing it. Riley may be good, and her skills are impressive to say the least, but she doesn’t know our system inside and out like I do.”

“Jerry, every day you find new ways to prove you earned that badge. All right, we’ve got other cases to deal with. Lori…about Alicia?”

“We’ve got a good case for self-defense. Everything Ellie sent over is a boon to the defense. We’ll just need to prepare for the trial after I lock down the rest.”

“Good, I’ll go talk to Alicia. She could probably use some good news right about now.”

Upon arriving he wasn’t prepared for what he would hear from Alicia as they prepared for her trial.

“Steve, you believe what I did was in self-defense, right?”

“I never doubted that Alicia. Lori’s been over the reports dozens of times, if anything…”

“You don’t know everything though, Steve. And I can’t keep lying about that night anymore.”

“Alicia…”

“Steve, I didn’t shoot Gray after she lunged for me. I knew that if I didn’t do something, she’d never stop coming after me. I could have held her off until H.P.D. arrived, but I made a choice. What I did, was done to make sure that my daughter and I would be safe.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. I think you should keep that to yourself.”

“I’m not going to lie on the stand Steve. I can’t. Just promise me you’ll take care of my daughter if I’m convicted.”

“I’m not going to let that happen. You got involved in this because I brought you in. Let us help.”

“I won’t let you lie for me. I could have told you no.”

Steve knew that Alicia was correct and her statement effectively ended the discussion. After the trial began and progressed through all the events of that night, a call came through for Steve about a case he had to investigate.

“Your Honor, if I may interject…”

“Commander McGarrett, we are in the middle of Ms. Brown’s trial and I would expect some decorum in this matter.”

“Yes Sir, however my team is investigating a murder case and Ms. Brown would be extremely beneficial as her skills as a profiler will help us identify the murderer.”

“Very well, court is adjourned in lieu of this murder investigation. The trial will resume tomorrow morning at 9 a.m.”

The case ended up drawing on old Hawaiian myths and legends with two murder victims leading to a potential third, but the task force rescued her just in time. While Danny and Steve were wrapping up the case, Alicia received call from the court, giving her unexpected yet extremely good news. As soon as she finished the call, she went straight to Steve, her exuberant expression confusing him and catching him off guard.

“Alicia…?”

“It’s over. I just got a call informing me about the trial."

“Okay so…”

“I’m officially on probation for eighteen months. That’s what was decided and I have to make myself available to 5-0 as the condition.”

This news had the team ecstatic and they all decided that celebrations were in order for the next evening, giving Steve the time to introduce Lori to Ellie, but also to assess potential new recruits for the team. Two such recruits had massive potential. No one could foresee the news or the other changes coming along regarding two long time members of the task force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also paraphrased some dialogue from the aforementioned episode to work only within the context of this chapter. I may not be entirely done with episodic references, but the next chapters will be focused on more original plot lines as well as more Steve/Lori but also with Chin and Kono's departures for their new lives.


End file.
